


Wanted

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Catra talks about her own experience with Adora and her moms at the first half, F/F, Family Reunions, Give Catra a family, Magicat Catra (She-Ra), Magicats (She-Ra), Mentioned Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, the first half of the third chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: During a regular visit to the Lance and George’s library, Catra finds out the truth of where she came from.Surprise, surprise, another Catra is a princess AU.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Catra placed her hands on her hips, looking around the room. 

"So, what are we looking for?" She asked.

George was already looking through a stack of books that was piled up on a table. 

"Um... just anything you can find about runes." He said, eyes scanning the pages as he flipped through the book. 

Bow's fathers, George and Lance, has invited the BF squad over, needing some help researching something. Catra was eager to help, dragging Adora along. History was an interest for Catra, having fallen in love with reading ancient articles and textbooks. It was a passion she and Bow's historian dads bonded over. 

Adora, being the supportive girlfriend she was, agreed to come along. Just in case any First Ones' writings needed translation, but also because seeing Catra read was adorable to see. Bow came because, well, it was his house, and Glimmer came because she didn't want to be alone. So the four of them were standing in the secluded library, surrounded by ancient knowledge. 

They decided to split up, each taking a section of the 'Runes' labeled part of the library. They each had their own stack of scrolls and books, taking residence in their own chair or corner of the room. 

Catra was fervently eating up the information, jotting notes down for later. Every so often someone would read something aloud, checking in with Lance and George if what they had was what the men were looking for. 

Apparently, they were researching the different types of rune stones that were used by different magical ancient civilizations over the centuries. Catra had never personally cared too much about runestones, even though most of the people she surrounded herself with on a daily basis had a rune stone. They were cool to look at or whatever, but she didn't understand them or their purpose. 

As she flipped through the pages of history, Catra wondered how each rune stone came about. A magical gem that gave powers to the person or people it connected to. Sounded otherworldly or something. Like mythological but real. Catra new about the different deities that were worshipped, depending on the society. 

She'd seen the occasional alter for a certain goddess or two. She herself wasn't religious at all. Not really her style, but if she had to pick a group of deities to at least acknowledge, it had to be the cat-goddess Bastet. Not only was Bastet a badass warrior goddess of the sun, but she looked like Catra. Catra found comfort in a strong female figure that was similar to herself, real or not. 

Catra got curious. She scanned through the pile of scrolls until she found one that talked about Bastet, the cat goddess. 

She is hugely worshipped among kingdoms and tribes predominantly containing Magicats. The queendom of Halfmoon is a major civilization that has considered Bastet as their protector through thousands of years, more importantly, the royal house of D'riluth. 

The mythology story of Bastet is that she was the daughter of Ra, the king of the Egyptian gods. The Eye of Ra is a symbol of an eye, used for protection and health for the people of Halfmoon. It is also the symbol of the royal family, it been believed that the yellow gem from the Eye of Ra, along with the turquoise gem of the eye of Horus physically manifested in the eyes of the royal family, giving them their heterochromic eye colors, found only in those of the D'riluth blood family next in line. 

Catra's eyebrows scrunched together while her eyes were wide. Was she reading this right? Catra picked up the scroll, slowly turning to the room.

"Hey guys." She spoke up, not looking up from the scroll. "Can one of you come over here and read this? I want to make sure I'm not seeing things."

Everyone else was looking up at her curiously.   
Lance strolled over to Catra. 

"What do you have here?" He wondered out loud, peering over Catra's shoulder.

Lance rested a hand on the other shoulder, reading silently what Catra pointed out to him. 

"The gem of Ra and the turquoise gem of Horus mixed together makes The tiger's flame. Yeah, that's part of Magicat mythology. A birthmark of some sort of the royal family and destined crown queen, too."

Lance made eye contact with Catra, raising a brow.

"What's the matter?"

Catra raised her own brow, staring him down, waiting. After a moment of silence, the man's face morphed to disbelief, looking back at the scroll and then back at Catra.

"Wait... oh shit."

Lance just cursed. That doesn't happen often. That got the attention of everyone for sure. 

"Ok. What's up?" Glimmer asked, done with the mysterious behavior. "Don't keep it for yourselves. Tell us."

Lance took the scroll from Catra, walking over to where George was sitting. 

"This is a scroll with information about the Magicat culture. Look at this."

Everyone, besides Catra, crowded around to see. After a moment, they each matched the shocked look on Lance's face. Glimmer looked up at Catra, who was sitting hunched over in a chair, her head in her hands. Glimmer teleported across the room, reappearing beside the feline girl.

"Catra, could it be true?" She said. 

Catra lifted her head, a far off stare in her eyes.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

Could it be true? Was she really a member of the Halfmoon royal family? Did she just discover her family? Her whole life, Catra had always dreamed of finding her parents, belonging to a loving family. Shadow Weaver had told her she was abandoned in the Fright Zone, unwanted. Thrown away like trash. Deep down, Catra had hoped she had been wrong. Surely she couldn't have been given up on by the people who gave life to her. She couldn't have been that unwanted

Adora stared down at the scroll. Those eyes. They were identical to Catra's. 

The synbol of the royal family.

It had to be. The proof was right there. Only those of the royal family were born with those eyes.

Adora could almost laugh. Of all the people to turn out to be royal, it was Catra. Catra had always claimed to never want to be a princess. Now that it was a possibility, she wondered what the young woman was thinking. Looking over at Catra, Adora frowned. She saw the troubled look on her face. She then noticed Melog pacing around the room, agitated and bothered. Turning back to her girlfriend, Adora made her way over to where Catra and Glimmer were talking. She smoothly took a seat beside Catra, catching their attention.

"Crazy, huh?" Adora grinned. 

Catra scoffed, rolling her eyes. She sunk into her seat, blowing out air.

"I know." She groaned. "What in the fuck am I supposed to do with that information? Shit, now I think I know how you felt when we found your family."

Adora thought back happily on that night. A million thoughts were running around in her head, emotions she didn't know she'd had rising up. It was world-changing for her. 

However, at least she always knew who her parents were. The king and queen of Eternia. Catra, on the other hand... knew nothing. If it was true, and Catra really was born in Halfmoon, it would destroy everything Catra had been told her whole life. That would be hard to deal with. 

Adora found Catra's hand, squeezing it gently. Catra looked up at her. 

"We'll figure this out, babe. Together. There has to be more information on the royal family."

"Right!" 

The girls looked up to see George scanning a shelf of books. The man pulled out a dark red book. Walking over to Catra, he handed the book to her. Catra looked down at the cover.

History of Halfmoon

Catra flipped through the book. It contained the many rulers over the centuries, the Magicat culture and customs, and the history of each royal family. Flipping to the latest update, there was a picture of the current monarchs. Queen Cy'ra and Queen Katherine. 

"Ooh! They're beautiful." Adora commented.

Catra rolled her eyes, smirking. 

"Hey." Glimmer suddenly said, pointing at a part of the page. 

"It says that during the war, sixteen years ago, the Horde invaded Halfmoon. Many were killed and injured in the chaos. The crown princess, Catrina disappeared and was never seen again. It is believed that the royal family escaped during the invasion by the Horde and sent the princess into hiding to avoid capture and slaughter, but never was found again. The Magicats had went into hiding for years following the invasion, so no one knows the whereabouts of the princess."

Below it was an image of a mural of the royal family. Queen Cy'ra to the left. She was a spitting image of Catra, but had blonde tufts instead of gray, and had a bit more muscle in her arms. She had on a white flowy dress, no sleeves, a slit on either side. She had on white matching tights. There were gold cuffs around her upper arms and a golden belt around her waist. 

On the right was Queen Catherine. She had a long blonde mane. She matched her wife in physique. She had sand-colored fur on her body. Also, because of her marrying into the family, she only two green eyes, unlike Cy'ra, who had the royal colors of blue and yellow. 

Catherine was wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit of some sort. It had no sleeves, the top part loose, the pants loose as well. She wore a gold belt as well as gold armbands that matched her wife's. 

They both wore a golden circlet on their heads, typical of Etherian rulers. 

They were both smiling in the portrait. They seemed like a good couple. 

Catra traced Cy'ra's face. She had to be the one who had given birth to the princess. Her chest clenched tightly. This could be her mother. She was beautiful. Strong. 

Did she want me?

Catra chewed on her bottom lip. She couldn't help but wonder. If Catra was really Catrina, why did they leave her in the Fright Zone of all places? Alone.

Catra sat back, staring ahead at nothing. She suddenly started to laugh. It was loud and high-pitched. Everyone else stared at her, wondering what was so funny.

Adora watched her, slightly unsettled by the sudden action.

"Uh, Cat? You ok there?"

Catra leaned against Adora's shoulder, giggling madly. She shook her head.

"Me a princess! That can't be true. I couldn't be born royalty. This is so crazy. Shadow Weaver is rolling in her grave."

Catra didn't care that no one else found it funny. She gasped for breath, burying her face into Adora's lap, shoulders shaking. The book was taken from her, letting her rolls around, getting all of the laughter out. 

Finally catching her breath, Catra's face was sore, eyes teary. Catra wiped her eyes, sighing.

"I needed that. That was good." She said, her stomach muscles aching.

Looking around, she saw a familiar look in everyone's eyes. Shit. She'd done it again. Catra groaned, sagging her shoulders.

"I know what you're thinking, guys." She rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't put myself down like that. Blah blah blah. I know."

Catra stood up, waving a hand dismissively. Accepting that she was deserving of good things was hard for Catra. It was a constant struggle to not let her self-critical thoughts take over. Though, at times like this, it was natural to think the worst of herself. 

Though, the others were still put off by the casual remarks. Guess not everyone hated themselves like Catra hated herself. Weird. Couldn't relate.

Catra's ears pressed down against her head, bowing her head. She felt a little embarrassed by her reaction, seeing the unamused and slightly horrified looks on her friends' and girlfriend's faces. They weren't used to dark or self-deprecating humor.

"Sorry. It's a reflex."

Adora was able to empathize with how Catra felt, wanting to not ostracize them feline girl. Adora stood up and walked up to Catra, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her caring smile made Catra's heart flutter. 

"We know." Adora murmured, pressing a kiss to Catra's lips. "But still... be nice to yourself, kitty. You could totally be a princess."

Catra grinned, leaning back in Adora's arms.

"Oh you think so?" She teased, gladly taking the offered escape from the awkward silence.

Adora gave her an exasperated look, motioning to the book currently being held by Lance.

"That lady literally looks like you!" She argued. 

"Yeah!" Glimmer agreed, waving her arms dramatically. "That could be you for all we know. If that's not your mom, I'll be damned."

Catra stood there pondering for a moment. She looked around the room.

"So, what now? How do we find out for sure? Are they even still alive? Where do we even find out that stuff. Halfmoon went into hiding. How do we know if they came out again?" 

So many questions. Glimmer brought a hand to her chin, thinking. Then her face lit up.

"We could ask my dad. He's gotta know something." She suggested.

Micah was the king of Brightmoon while they were all babies. He could know about Halfmoon. Hopefully, even where to find them.

"Then let's head back to the palace." Bow stood up, joining the girls. His dads joined the group. Glimmer teleported them all back to Brightmoon palace.   
\---------------------------

"Halfmoon?"

Micah blinked in surprise, looking around at the group. He hadn't expected that when they came looking for him. 

Glimmer approached her dad with the book. Showing Micah what they'd came across, she looked at Catra.

"We think Catra's a princess."

Catra crossed her arms, irritated.

"Might be a princess. We don't know for sure." She corrected.

Glimmer ignored her sour tone, looking back at her dad, who was reading the page with astonishment. The man looked up at Catra and then at the book, then at Catra. He chuckled, amazement on his face.

"You might be on to something. You look just like Cy'"

"Who's Cy?" Catra raised a brow.

Micah paused before explaining.

"Oh, sorry. That's just my nickname for Cy'ra. I've called her that since Angie and I first met her."

"YOU KNOW HER?!" 

Micah nodded, giving them all a weird look.

"Uh yeah. We're both rulers and our kingdoms are close to each other. Halfmoon is deep in the Whispering Woods. Technically, Angela and Cy'ra were closer friends. They-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Adora cut him off, taking a step forward, shock on her face. "Halfmoon was in the Whispering Woods this whole time?"

Catra's home could be so close by and no one had the slightest clue. If the queens really were her mothers... did they know?

"Are you able to still communicate with Halfmoon?" George asked, still trying to digest that sudden realization. "Do you know if there is communication from Cy'ra?"

Micah scratched his beard, thinking.

"I can see what I can do. I'm sure there must be a way."

Catra's mind drowned out the voices. She numbly turned around, walking over to the doorway of the balcony. She slipped out into the warm, sunny day. Leaning her elbows on the balustrade of the railing, she rested her head on her arms, taking in deep breaths. 

This was crazy. Her? A princess? It was hard to believe. What good had she done to deserve that sort of fairytale? How could someone like her come from such a family? Shadow Weaver would flip out if she was here. The woman would laugh and say it was impossible. 

Catra didn't deserve that kind of life. She wasn't worthy. She-

The sound of familiar footsteps brought her out of her head. They footsteps stopped right beside Catra, a gentle hand on her back. Catra, already knowing who it was, didn't jump or flinch at the close contact. 

"Hey. I came to check on you." Adora spoke, worry clear in her voice.

Catra exhaled through her nose before lifting her head. She looked out at the view before her.

"I'm just having a hard time processing it." She said truthfully. "It sounds insane. The resident Horde scum that had to go off the deep end in order to get a scrap of respect from the people she was raised by, turns out to be a princess. Kinda hard to connect the two."

Catra suddenly laughed softly.

"Is it possible? Can someone like me be royalty? I'm just me. Nothing special or amazing. Never have been."

"That's not true." Adora argued, sounding almost offended. 

Catra pursed her lips together. She tried so hard for so long to fight the idea that she wasn't worthy of love and affection. The last few years while in the Horde, made it clear to her that she had believed Shadow Weaver all along. Deep down, she believed it. 

"Maybe it is." She whispered.

Adora firmly moved Catra so they were facing each other, dead serious. 

"It's not." 

"Maybe it is." 

Catra blinked back tears. She huffed, annoyed at her strongly emotional self. However, the train of thought didn't stop there.

"What if they are my parents but didn't think I was worth caring for? What if they didn't want me? What if I was rejected?"

Adora made a sound of disbelief.

"Catra, if they didn't want the princess, why is there a baby girl in the portrait? We don't know anything that happened that day? Don't talk like that. You are so worth loving and any queen or king or ruler would be damn lucky to have you as a daughter. Don't listen to Shadow Weaver. She's dead, so her words are too."

Catra looked into the determined eyes of her lover. Those blue eyes shone with love and stubbornness. Adora couldn't lie. She meant it. That warmed Catra's heart to know at least one of them believed in her. Catra smiled softly, clutching one of the hands holding onto her shoulders. 

"Thank you."

Adora returned the smile.

"Thank me when we find them. Micah said he'll try to get a message to Queen Cy'ra. It might take a few days to hear back from her."

Catra took in the information, nodding slowly. She snickered.

"Ok. So, we wait and see. No rush. Just the answer that could turn my world upside down forever."

Catra crossed her arms loosely, smirking. Adora rolled her eyes, but glad to see Catra feeling better.

"I think we'll survive. C'mon. We've been gone long enough. I'm hungry."

Catra snorted, following Adora back inside.  
\---------------------------

The next few days passed slowly. Almost every waking moment, Catra was thinking of what the response from Halfmoon would be. It left a permanent nervous feeling in her gut. Adora and their friends tried to distract her by going about their normal routine of work and relaxing, but it hardly did any good. 

The rest of the Princess Alliance were just as anxious for answers. Scorpio ranted on and on about them possibly being princess buddies. The others theorized on what powers the Magicat rune stone would give her. They settled on fire. Catra thought that sounded cool. It definitely went with her red and black aesthetic. Frosta and Mermista weren't happy with that assumption, though it made even more sense.

It was only when Micah came to find them, holding a rolled up piece of paper in his hand. He walked in to see them all lounging about. Snacking, gossiping about whatever, napping even. When Catra saw Micah, she immediately knew what he was going to say. She sat up quickly, getting the attention of Adora, who Catra had been laying her head on. 

Adora looked over at Micah as well, piecing together the unspoken news herself. She excitedly looked to Catra.

"They replied." Adora gushed, watching Catra's reaction. 

That stopped everything. Everyone looked over at Adora and Catra, seeing Catra's nervous expression, then at Micah. Glimmer and Bow stood up in excitement.

"Well?" Glimmer asked.

Micah laughed at the eagerness of everyone. 

"Cy'ra told me that Halfmoon is accepting visitors from Brightmoon now that the war is over. I told her I'd bring the heroes that saved the universe. The queens want to personally thank you guys."

Micah clasped his hands behind his back, grinning.

"I didn't tell them about Catra. I think it would be better for you to be there and so they can see you for themselves, hm?"

"Oh cool! We get to go to Halfmoon!" Scorpia cheered.

"When do we leave?" Bow asked.

Micah checked over the scroll. 

"Tomorrow."

Everyone started to talk about how exciting it was. Catra on the other hand was sitting there, her heart racing. So soon. A nuzzle on her legs made Catra blink, her focus back in reality. Melog rubbed against her, clearly feeling her anxiety. 

"Hey." She heard someone say to her. Raising her head, Catra met gazes with Adora. Adora squeezed her hand supportively, always a beacon of comfort for Catra during these times. Catra sighed.

"Tomorrow." She repeated. "I find out whether or not I have queens for moms tomorrow."

Adora smiled sympathetically. She leaned in and kissed Catra's cheek.

"If it turns out you're not a princess, you'll still be a princess in my eyes."

Catra giggled at the sappy compliment.

"Dork."

Adora pressed another kiss on her cheek, wrapping an arm around Catra's waist.

"I know."   
\-------------------------

"Ok, so I know that I said I was excited to go, but come on. This is taking forever."

Mermista rolled her eyes, glancing back at Glimmer and Bow who were lagging behind the group. 

"Pipe down, Glimmer. This isn't my idea of fun either."

"You know you didn't have to come with, right?" Catra asked them, feeling slightly guilty for inconveniencing her friends. "The only reason we're here is because of me, so don't feel obligated to stay. This is my thing. None of you have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Adora was standing beside Catra, giving the two other women a certain look, motioning her head to Catra in a silent request. Both Glimmer and Mermista relaxed. Glimmer smiled supportively, teleporting to Catra's side.

"We know this is important to you. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Catra softly smiled, relieved that she wouldn't be losing any of her support system on that day. 

"C'mon!" Micah called from up ahead. "Don't get lost!"

They all hurried to catch up. Their trek through the Whispering Woods was much more pleasant now that the forrest was full of pure magic and color and light. It made it look less intimidating. Less deadly. 

The group suddenly came across four Magicats. They appeared to be standing guard, spears in hand, two on either side of a wall of vines. They were wearing clothing that looked simple and matched their environment, along with metal armor along their chest, shoulders and arms. Tunics and tight fitting pants. The Magicats were probably expecting them, considering they were just standing in plain sight. 

Catra had to pause for a moment, her eyes looking over the guards. She'd never come across others of her species like them. It was weird. Continuing to walk, she met up with Adora and Micah, who were addressing the guards.

"Queen Cy'ra is expecting you." One guard, with a gruff voice, said. "Follow us. We'll escort you."

Two of the guards standing closed to the arch way walked through the wall of vines. The Brightmoon group followed closely. They entered a short, stone tunnel. Coming out the other side, they couldn't help but stop and gawk. 

"Catra." Adora gasped, looking around. 

Catra couldn't believe her eyes. A whole civilization. Buildings, rivers, bridges. It was a private society, full of nothing but Magicats. Folks going about their daily life, sparring, carrying children, gathered in small groups just hanging out. There were bonfires with people roasting something that smelled delicious. People that looked just like her. It was pretty overwhelming. 

"Hey."

Catra turned her head. Micah was looking right at her, smiling excitedly.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling." He said. "Pretty astonishing, huh?"

Catra swallowed thickly, not able to find the words. She simply nodded, looking back to take it all in. She suddenly noticed that people were looking back at her. She could see some talking amongst themselves, eyes flashing over to her. It made her feel self-conscious, wondering what was being said. 

Turning away, she looked at Micah, uncomfortable. 

"Um, let's just keep going." She suggested. 

Adora placed a hand on her lower back, walking beside her. They continued on, walking through the city.

"Wow. This is amazing." Bow said, eyes wide in amazement. 

"Can you believe you might've come from here?" Scorpia asked, looking over at Catra. "This is so exciting!"

Catra forced herself to smile, trying to seem happy instead of an anxious mess. Adora's arm around her tightened, showing her support. It definitely helped Catra. 

The guards led them towards what obviously was the royal palace. The humongous structure was at the center of the city, almost like a pyramid. The rivers ran around the palace, splitting into multiple streams through the rest of the city. Must've been the water source. It towered over every other part of the city. There were multiple balconies and doorways. Guards were stationed at each entrance, just like any other castle they'd seen.

The guards stationed at the main entrance of the palace saluted to the ones that had greeted the Brightmoon visitors. 

"They are here to see the queens. Royal family of Brightmoon, She-ra, and the Princess Alliance of Etheria." One said. 

Another guard nodded in affirmative. She turned them.

"Your Majesties." The woman greeted Micah and Glimmer with a bow. 

Then turned to the rest of them.

"Your highnesses." 

Catra wanted to correct them, tell them she wasn't a royal, but kept her mouth shut. No point, especially she wasn't actually confident that she wasn't a princess. 

"Follow me." The guard instructed before turning and walking into the castle. 

Entering the palace, Catra noticed it was lit with torches. Walking along the stone hallways, they came across more and more activity. Soon, more halls crossed their path, showing more people and rooms. Coming to an open space, looking around, they could see it was the throne room. Stairs descended down to the main floor of the room. The room layout was huge. There were stairs that descended from the above floor in each corner. There were a partial wall above, so you could look down at the throne room from the higher floor. 

The throne room itself was spacious. There were two thrones that stood above on a square-shaped platform, a few small steps lead to up the platform. There were guards on each corner of the steps, facing outwards to keep watch of the surrounding space. 

The light of the fire torches made it all more intimidating. Glancing up at the very high ceiling, Catra could see that there were air vents across the ceiling. Smart. 

"Your majesties. The visitors from Brightmoon have arrived."

Catra snapped back to attention. She walked closer to the front of the group, to where Micah, Glimmer, Bow and Adora stood. Taking her place between Adora and Bow, Catra followed Micah's lead, bowing. 

"Thank you for welcoming us, Your Majesty." Micah spoke.

"Oh please, Micah. You're an old friend of mine. No need for all that." A female voice spoke up, amusement in her voice. 

Catra lifted her eyes. There before them, were two women, just as regal and strong as their portrait. Queen Cy'ra and Queen Katherine. 

Micah stood up straight. He approached the women. The three embraced one another. The queens smiled, happy to see Micah.

"It's been so long." Queen Cy'ra said, hugging the king tightly. 

Micah laughed lightly, pulling away, holding the two women at arms' length. 

"You're as beautiful as ever." He complimented. "It's good to see you again."

Turning to the other queen, he kissed her hand.

"Is she treating you well?" He teased, smirking.

Katherine laughed, her wife scowling beside her. Katherine nodded her head.

"She's as stubborn and high maintenance as always, Micah. How is your wife?"

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Micah smiled sadly.

"I lost her during the war. It's a long story, but she chose to sacrifice herself and I've since made peace with it all."

The queens' faces fell, sympathy written on them. Catra felt her stomach do something painful, the familiar guilt rising up. How would these women feel about her when they realize she was responsible for a death of a friend? It made Catra want to disappear. She shrunk back minutely. A hand on her back stopped her. Turning her head, she saw Adora looking at her.

"Hey, it's ok. You know no one blames you." Adora whispered, leaning in. "You're alright."

"Yeah, Horde Scum." 

Looking to the other side, she saw Glimmer peering around Bow, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it. If it comes down to it, we'll defend you if they want to say anything. We've got your back. Plus, us world disaster creators stick together, right?"

Catra snickered. She smiled, relieved to hear that reminder. It eased the swirling storm of nerves. 

"I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Queen Glimmer." Micah then said.

Micah turned to the group. Glimmer smiled and stepped up. Bowing, she looked up at the two women. 

"Pleasure to meet you, your majesties."

Cy'ra and Katherine smiled at her, nodding back.

"My how you've grown." Cy'ra said, approaching Glimmer. 

Observing the younger queen, Cy'ra sighed softly.

"You look just like Angela. Last I saw you, you were only a year old. I must be getting old."

Glimmer's eyes lit up at the compliment. She always felt proud when someone said about her and her mom. 

"You and mom were best friends?" She asked.

The older woman nodded, softly smiling. 

"Yes. I'd be glad to tell you more later, if you'd like. Angie and I had so many shared experiences. She was a lot more chill back then, you know."

A mischievous glint sparked in her heterochromatic eyes. Glimmer nodded eagerly. 

"Oh sure. I'd love that, your majesty."

Cy'ra smirked. It was identical to Catra. No one spoke up on the shared realization. Cy'ra turned to her wife, motioning for her to come over. Katherine walked over to Cy'ra and Glimmer.

"It's very nice to meet you." Katherine smiled. "Your mother always spoke of you while you were very young. She loved you very much. Amazing woman."

Glimmer nodded agreement. 

"Would you like to meet my boyfriend?"

The two Magicats lit up. 

"Yes!" Cy'ra gushed, much more like a teenager than a queen.

Bow approached them. Bowing respectfully, he greeted them.

"This is Bow. His dads are actually historians."

Lance and George stepped forward eagerly. Bowing as well, George couldn't help but gush.

"It's an honor to be here, Your Majesties. Might I say that your civilization is very impressive. It's amazing how you've managed to fit such a complex city and keep it hidden here. We would be honored to be able to eventually have a tour. Updating our records on Magicats and such would be very beneficial for our research, if you don't mind."

The two queens looked at each other, a silent conversation going on. 

"Sure." Cy'ra replied. "You're welcome to come and take a look around any time. It would be nice to finally have outsiders come and visit once more now that the war is won."

Micah grinned. "Speaking of the war, I want to introduce the person who, without her, none of this would be possible."

Glancing at Adora, he nodded for her to greet the queens. Catra released Adora, stepping back. Adora stepped up, then bowed deeply in front of the queens.

"This is Princess Adora of Eternia, also known as She-ra, the princess of power."

Cy'ra and Katherine deeply bowed.

"We are forever in your debt, Princess Adora. Thank you for all you've done. Thank you for coming." Katherine said.

Adora blushed, awkward at the attention. She smiled bashfully.

"It wasn't just me. It took all of us. All the princesses fought hard and made sacrifices during the war."

"Ah, yes, the Princess Alliance." Cy'ra said, her ears raising in contentment. 

Micah introduced each of the princesses. 

"Each of them made our victory possible. However, none of that would have mattered without She-ra." Micah spoke, just like he did during speeches during celebration they had held. 

Adora cut in.

"Actually, it wasn't just me." She gently disagreed. 

Cy'ra and Katherine gave her a curious look. Adora confidently smiled.

"I think we can all agree that there is someone who without her, none of us would be alive right now. She's the real hero to me."

Catra tensed up, looking down at the floor. Adora was talking about her. Catra didn't need to look up to know everyone was looking at her. Peeking up at Adora, she saw Adora holding her hand out, patiently waiting for her to gather her courage. Slowly, Catra padded over to stand beside Adora. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. 

"This is my girlfriend, Catra. We grew up together." Adora said, rubbing her thumb over the back of Catra's hand.

Looking back at the Magicat monarchs, Adora steeled herself.

"We were raised in the Horde as children after being taken from our families as kids."

Adora could see the slight darkening in the queens' gazes. 

"The Horde raised us along with Princess Scorpia, as soldiers, telling us that we were on the right side and other lies. We both left at different times. I left when Glimmer, Bow and I met. It was much harder for Catra to leave, but now we're both trying to help heal all the damage that was done by the Horde. Catra herself has definitely made such a personal change to be better and undo all of the lies and abuse, and I couldn't be prouder of her."

Looking at said girl, she could see how nervous Catra was feeling. 

"It caused us to fight on opposite sides for a bit. The person who raised us, Shadow Weaver. She..."

Catra inhaled sharply at the mention. She dug her claws into the palms of her trembling hands. Micah himself shifted uncomfortably. He decided to continue on for the girls.

"She was abusive and manipulative towards everyone she met." He took over, knowing how hard the topic was for them still. "Shadow Weaver was a mage that was corrupted by power. She was second in command in the Horde, raising the children. Her methods were cruel, indeed. It's amazing how kind and wonderful these kids turned out despite her treatment towards these two."

Adora looked at Catra who had her head bowed, her bangs hiding her face. She was obviously trying to hide, not wanting to look at the queens yet, stalling for time. 

Adora's gaze fell to the floor. She squeezed Catra's hand, before talking again.

"She turned Catra and I against our whole lives. She treated Catra horribly and treated me like her favorite."

When Catra didn't stop her, Adora took that as permission to keep going.

"I didn't know Shadow Weaver was abusing her and she didn't know I was being manipulated. I was just told that she was just lazy or something while she thought that I was the golden kid. I was trying to protect her but it didn't work in the end of it all. When I became She-ra and defected to the Rebellion, I hadn't realized I broke a promise to her. That's all I can tell you. It would be better for Catra to tell you her side herself. It's very complicated, your majesties. So, please keep an open mind. It wasn't anyone's fault here. Not completely, at least."

Adora pursed her lips together, feeling like she'd said too much. Glancing at Catra, she saw the younger woman fidgeting. Adora looked at Micah. The king took a breath.

"Cyra." He said gently, getting the woman's attention on him. "The reason why we're here is actually because of Catra. Um..."

Cy'ra's brows furrowed in confusion before looking at the withdrawn younger feline.

"Where are you from, my dear?" She asked. "You're obviously a Magicat."

Catra shrugged, lifting her head a little.

"I don't know, your majesty. I was raised in the Horde. Shadow Weaver, the woman who raised me, she... she said she found me in a box in the Fright Zone."

Catra looked up at the queen to see her reaction. Cy'ra was staring at her, frozen, like she'd seen a ghost.

"Catra isn't even my real name." Catra continued on shakily. "Adora picked it for me the day we met, because I couldn't remember it."

Cy'ra's eyes went to her wife. Katherine had a similar look of utter shock. She firmly took Cy'ra by the hand, holding her gaze, as of having a mental conversation, multiple emotions in their eyes. Then, they both looked at Catra. Tears ran down Cy'ra face as she stared at Catra with an emotion that no one could quite pinpoint. The air was tense, awaiting a reaction. 

Cy'ra looked at Micah, her ears folding against her head. Micah gave her a questioning look.

"Is she..?"

The question hung in the silence. Cy'ra looked back at Catra. The two stared at one another. Catra couldn't help but feel a sense familiarity looking into those eyes. 

"I can't believe it." Katherine breathed.

Cy'ra and Katherine took a step towards Catra. Catra quickly backed up.

"Did you want me?" She demanded to know, making the women stop in their tracks. 

They were taken aback by the sudden question. Catra looked at the queens, tears in her intense gaze. She hugged herself, torn.

"Did you want me?" She repeated. "Everyone told me my whole life that no one could ever want me. That I couldn't be loved. That you didn't want me and got rid of me."

Her breathing hitched. Catra wiped her face, sniffling. She pressed herself against Adora, purring to comfort herself. Being close to Adora helped her to stay strong.

"Did you want me or do you not want me to be here? Cuz I can go if that's what you wanted all along. I need to know right now, because I have been waiting for this day my whole life. I won't bother you again."

Catra choked on a sob. She pushed it down, keeping her face as calm as a possible. She didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but it was all too much. No one said anything.

"So, did you want me?" 

She knew she must look like a scared child. That's how she felt. Small, insecure, scared. Queen Cy'ra shook herself out of her shock. Walking slowly up to Catra, the queen knelt down in front of her. The woman slowly reached out and touched Catra's cheek. 

The gentle touch soothed Catra. She knew this touch. She could never forget it. Leaning into the hand, Catra's body let go some of her tenseness. 

"Catrina..." Cy'ra gave a watery smile. "We have never wanted anything in this universe more than we wanted you."

Catra felt her chest tightening once again. A sob escaped her mouth. 

"Mami?"

Cy'ra let out a broken gasp, opening her arms. Catra fell into them, hugging her mother tightly, sobbing violently. Her face buried into Cy'ra's neck, breathing in her scent. It was. It was her mom. Catra straddled her mom, letting her rock them back and forth. Another pair of arms wrapped around them. Another strong scent filled Catra's senses. Another familiar scent. She knew this scent. There was no doubt about it now. She'd found her parents.

"My sweet baby. Oh, mi niña. Todo esta bien." Cy'ra sniffled. "Mi princesa. I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me. We searched for you. I promise you we did. We're here now, Catrina. I love you so much, mi vida."

Catra couldn't stop crying. All the things she had dreamt of hearing her whole life was being said to her, and Cy'ra meant it. Catra suddenly felt the soft, soothing rumbling of purring coming from the two older women. The sensation, soothed her crying. Wiping her face, Catra sniffled. Lifting her head up, she looked between the two women. 

"I can't believe it." She said. "I don't even know what to say."

Katherine giggled wetly. "Come on. Let's get you all situated in our room. We have much to talk about. I'm sure you all have questions."

After another minute of holding, the reunited family pulled apart. 

Cy'ra peppered Catra's face with kisses. Catra couldn't help but smile and blush. This much affection was a little overwhelming but she was too happy and emotional to really care. 

"C'mon, baby." Cy'ra cooed.

They stood up, the queens unwilling to let Catra go. Catra didn't make any move to try and move away.

The queens took them all to a cozier room, full of lounging beds and chairs. Servants were called. A banquet was prepared. In the mean time, the royal advisors were assembled. The advisors took one look at Catra and knew it right away. 

"How is it possible?" One short and plump male magicat asked, staring in shock at Catra.

"Is it truly her?" Another official asked, slight skeptical. "Where has she been this whole time? Why now?"

Catra squirmed under all the scrutiny. All these strangers questioning her existence and validity, which was fair but uncomfortable to hear. She looked over at her friends for help. Adora took the hint, nudging George and Lance, letting them speak up. They explained all that happened the day before at their library. They showed the Magicats the books and scroll Catra had come across, scattering them across a nearby table, letting them see for themselves. 

Cy'ra and Katherine, flipping through the books, smiled at the portrait in the textbook. They sat down on a couch, looking over the picture of themselves.

"I remember that." Cy'ra snorted. "Catrina was only a baby."

"So, it's true." George said, taking the book back. "Catra really is Princess Catrina."

Both Magicat queens nodded, smiling happily.

"Yes!" Glimmer and Scorpia cheered joyfully, attracting the attention of everyone.

Scorpia turned to Catra, beaming.

"This is great, Wildcat! Oh I'm so happy for you."

Scorpia scooped Catra up in a hug. Catra smiled, hugging back.

"Crazy, huh?" Catra said. 

Scorpia put her back on her feet, scoffing.

"Oh stop it you! You were always a princess to us. You're wonderful."

Catra felt herself blushing in embarrassment. She waved a hand dismissively.

"I'm ok." She said, rubbing her neck bashfully.

Perfuma came to stop Scorpia from going on a full on rant. Scorpia settled down eventually. Glimmer hugged her next.

"Look at that, Horde Scum." She teased, smirking. "You're a princess now."

Catra groaned. "Sparkles, I swear to the gods, I will end you if you keep this shit up."

"Ha!" Katherine whirled around, pointing at Cy'ra. "I told you she would end up like you!" She boasted. "She gets that language from you."

Cy'ra scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up." She hissed, with no actual bite to her words. "It get the point across better."

Catra beamed. 

"That's what I always say to Adora!" She exclaimed. 

Turning to her girlfriend, Catra stuck her tongue out.

"See?"

Adora laughed, shaking her head.

"You really are a D'riluth." 

Suddenly she gasped.

"Catra! You have a last name now!"

Catra's eyes widened at the realization. Adora was right.

"Oh shit. I have a last name."

Cy'ra frowned. 

"Yeah. Did you not have one before? What did you call yourself?"

Catra and Adora looked at each other. Catra shrugged.

"Catra." She said like it was obvious.

"Well, what did your guardians call you?" Katherine asked. 

Catra snorted.

"What didn't they call me?"

Adora raised a brow.

"Babe.." she warned, knowing where this was going.

"Stupid, whore, slut, waste of space, trash, worthless, beast, mangy cat, Adora's pet, disgusting creature, Commander Catra, lazy, insolent brat, bitch, useless, unloveable, furball, ungrateful child, evil, cum slut, ugly, corrupted, pathetic, trash, weakling-"

"Ok ok ok!" Bow cut her off in a panic, not wanting to hear anymore. "You know that's not what they meant, Cat. Damn."

Catra shrugged, unbothered.

"Technically that's what they called me in the Horde. At least, Shadow Weaver, other cadets, and Hordak."

"We know that, but still." Perfuma said. "We're trying to get you to not think those thoughts because they're not true."

Catra huffed. 

"I mean..." she trailed off, shrugging.

Perfuma gave her a leveled glare. Catra hid behind Adora, avoiding eye contact. Adora gave her her own disapproving look. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Adora pulled her in to kiss her cheek.

"You're beautiful and amazing and kind and lovable and smart and worthy of all good things. Ok?"

Catra sighed dramatically.

"Fine. Let's get back to the Shadow Weaver thing. My moms are watching."

Cy'ra and Katherine were watching. They looked pissed.

"And who was it that made you think all of those terrible things about yourself? Who do we have to thank for that lovely rant you went on?" Cy'ra asked, trying to appear nonchalant, but was observing her sharp claws like a weapon.

Catra smiled, glad they cared so much about her.

"Don't worry, your majesties." She said. "She's dead anyway. Died during the end of war. Saved my skin at the last second. So, she did one good thing in her life, even if it was so she could be remembered as a hero and so we'd have to see her a somewhat good in the end."

Catra huffed. She crossed her arms, her tail lashing. 

"Bitch did us all a favor by dying." She muttered angrily.

Adora hummed in agreement, but didn't say anything to add.

"Well, good riddance." Cy'ra grumbled, standing to her feet. "If I were to meet her I'd kill her on sight."

Catra rubbed the back of her neck absentmindedly, suddenly feeling a familiar feeling. This happened nearly every time one of their names was brought up. She ran her fingertips over the scar at the back of her neck. 

Vivid memories flashed through her mind. She felt the reoccurring ghost sensations in her body. It grew in intensity, until Catra violently threw herself to her knees.

"No!" She shouted.

She curled up in a ball, hands over her head. Catra whimpered, shaking her head slowly. Fear gripped her, keeping her frozen on the ground.

"Catra, hey. Can you hear me?"

Adora was kneeling down beside her. Catra gave a guttural whine in response, letting her know she could hear her. 

"Can I touch you?" Adora asked, her voice quiet and close. 

"Mhm." Catra replied, not being able to move. 

Adora's muscular arms wrapped around Catra, a hand rubbing her back soothingly. 

"It's ok, baby. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. None of us will."

"What happened?" Cy'ra asked. "Is she alright?"

"Flashbacks." Perfuma replied. "She's having a traumatic episode."

Catra felt embarrassed by her episode. In front of her moms, too. Now they knew how fucked up she was. Not princess material. A piece of work. At least, they got it out of the way. No surprises. 

Catra suddenly felt nudging and gentle pawing. Melog. When had they even left? The alien cat rubbed their cheek against Catra, blocking her head from whatever threat her mind was thinking of.

"Hey, buddy." Catra said, her voice muffled. "I'm ok. Just had some scary memories. Don't hurt anyone."

Melog mewled in response.

"Can you sit up?" Adora asked, continuing to rub her back.

Catra sighed. She couldn't move. Her joints were locked in fear or shock of her episode. She was frozen in place.

"Can't." She muttered. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, kitten. It's not your fault." Adora replied. "Guys, can you help me get her up out of this position so we can do deep pressure therapy?"

Footsteps came to her side. 

"We're gonna touch you, ok Catra?" Bow gave a heads up. "Me, Perfuma and Scorpia."

Catra gave an affirmative hum. Bow and Adora gripped her shoulders. Adora wrapped an arm around her waist. Gentle hands pried Catra's clawed hands off of her head. She was lifted over from her fetal position. The familiar pincers held her numbed body up while Adora got her legs out from underneath her. Adora lifted her up from the floor, bridal style. 

"How you feeling, baby?"

Catra quirked an eyebrow as a way to shrug since her shoulders felt like bricks were weighing them down.

"Not good. Where're my moms?" She muttered

Adora smiled. She walked over a couch, lying Catra on it. Melog jumped, lying on top of Catra's body. Adora looked over at Catra's moms. They were sitting there, having just witnessed all that. 

"Does that happen a lot?" Katherine asked, slowly getting up, holding her wife's hand, looking over at her daughter, clearly concerned.

"Yeah. It happens to me too sometimes, but Catra gets them more often. We're learning to manage it in our own ways. Sometimes, there's not much we can do."

Cy'ra stood up and walked over to Adora. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." She said earnestly. "For being there for her when we weren't. Thank you for keeping her safe. I may not know the full story, but I can see how much you love Catrina. You're good for each other. I'm glad she has you for a girlfriend."

Moving to sit at the edge of the couch, Cy'ra brushed Catra's hair out of her face. Catra moved her head to the side, looking up at her mom. 

"I can't imagine what you went through." Cy'ra sighed, shaking her head. "Raised as a child soldier and tortured for no reason. I'm sorry that happened to you, baby. You didn't deserve any of it. No child does."

Catra blinked slowly, bringing a hand up to pet Melog's side.

"Sorry you had to see that." Catra said. "I don't know what happened there. It's not usually that quick to happen. Talking about her doesn't always upset me so much."

"Never apologize for something like that." Katherine said. "It wasn't your fault. We don't think any less of you." 

That seemed to surprise Catra.

"You don't?" She whispered, her voice small.

Cy'ra shook her head. 

"I meant when I said there's nothing in this universe that we love more than you. No trauma could make us love you less. It only shows how strong you are and how much you've gone through. We're here to help you any way we can, sweetie. Anything at all, we're here."

Catra smiled. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting, her movements slow and sluggish. Melog shrug, staying on her lap. Catra let herself be held by her mom. This wasn't so bad. She could get used to this.   
\--------------------------------  
Catra couldn't stop staring at herself in a mirror. The Halfmoon usual garments were definitely comfy, yet easy to move in. The blood red tight top and pants she had on were similar to her own style, but also not. Her stomach was exposed. The sleeves on the top were short, just like her Horde outfit. The pants were baggy, but hugged her body firmly at the waist and ankles. Her mane and fur were brushed and shiny with the shampoos her moms used. 

She really looked like a princess, but cooler.  
It would take some getting used to, but looked cool. 

Catra smiled, twirling around. 

"Sweet. I love it." She said, glancing over to the head royal tailor. 

The head tailor, Ka'al, was a young man only about a decade older than Catra. He was pretty spunky and had been excited to meet her. The two of them got along immediately. 

"It was my pleasure, your highness. You are stunning in that attire." He gushed. "I can't wait to create a whole wardrobe for you."

Ka'al was one of those people who got along with everyone. He loved to create things, very artsy. Catra felt comfortable around him. He had made it clear that he was gay and had a husband, so Adora didn't feel weird having him handling Catra's clothing. Catra was quick to start trusting him seeing her change clothes. Communal showers in the Horde destroyed any form of awkwardness of others seeing her naked, anyway. 

"I mean, I'm not one for fashion." Catra laughed. "But I guess I can stand to see what you'll come up with. I'll trust your judgement as long as you don't throw in tons of puffy, fancy dresses."

Ka'al gave a disgusted face.

"Oh please, your highness, that is not your style. I couldn't bear to have you in that kind of design. It would shame my reputation. I only make clothing that I know would compliment the owner."

He clapped his hands, taking a final look. Adjusting a bit here and there, Ka'al smiled brightly.

"There. Now, let's show your mothers and friends."

The man led her out of the room, down to where everyone was waiting. Ka'al walked in first.

"Her royal highness, Princess Catrina D'riluth." He announced dramatically. 

Catra rolled her eyes, strutting into the room. Everyone exploded into whistles and oohing and compliments. Catra laughed, looking over at Ka'al.

"I think they like it." She said teasingly.

Ka'al smiled. He turned to the audience.

"What do you think, your majesties?" He asked Cy'ra and Katherine.

Both women looked awestruck. Smiling, eyes looking over Catra's outfit. 

"It looks amazing, Ka'al. You've really done a great job." Katherine commented. 

Catra walked over to her friends. She laughed when she saw at Adora's face. Her eyes couldn't look away. It made Catra feel good about herself. 

"Like it?" Catra snorted. 

Scorpia approached her.

"You look amazing, Cat. Look at you."

Glimmer snickered. "Princess." She taunted. 

Catra stuck her tongue out at the young queen. 

"Can it, sparkles." She grumbled. 

Bow got in between the two. 

"You look so good!" He gushed, squealing. "Yasss! Doesn't she look great, guys?"

Agreement came from all around. Turning to Adora, Catra smiled, suddenly shy.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora was grinning at her. She threw her arms around Catra.

"You look so beautiful!" She said. "Like... wow."

Catra's blush deepened. 

"You think so?" 

Adora kissed her cheek, holding her by the waist.

"Totally gorgeous, princess."

Catra groaned, glaring at Adora. Adora just giggled.

"There's something missing."

Everyone turned to look at Cy'ra. Cy'ra stood up. Walking over to a dresser, she knelt down and pulled open the bottom drawer. She took out large wooden box. 

"This is Catrina's." She said, standing to her feet, the box in hand. 

Walking over to Ka'al, she opened the box, showing him what was inside. The tailor gasped, looking from inside the box to Cy'ra.

"May I?" Ka'al asked.

Cy'ra smiled and nodded. Ka'al reached in and took out a golden circlet. He held it delicately, showing it to the everyone. 

"We've kept this crown for when you were older." Cy'ra explained, smiling sadly. "I never thought we'd ever get to see you wear it." 

Ka'al walked over to Catra, motioning for her to turn around. Catra did as told, turning. Ka'al placed the crown on her head, adjusting her mane so it rested comfortably and sturdy on her head. 

Bow started to visibly tear up, being comforted by Glimmer and Adora. Scorpia was in the same state. Ka'al finally stepped back.

"Take a look." He said. 

Catra turned to the full body mirror. The crown was... beautiful. A golden circlet and resting against her forehead was a teardrop shaped turquoise and amber colored stone. 

In the mirror, Catra saw her moms come up behind her. 

"Beautiful." Katherine sighed, smiling proudly.

"That stone is a piece of the rune stone." Cy'ra told Catra. "So you'll have a piece of your home with you. So, you can keep your connection to the runestone strong."

Catra's brows raised with interest.

"We have a runestone?" She asked.

"Mhm. C'mon."

Catra turned to follow her moms. She looked excitedly at the other princesses. Taking Adora and Scorpia by the hand/claw, she dragged them after her moms out the room.  
\----------------

Catra blinked, taking in the sight before her. The runestone was just like the stone in her crown. Mixed with amber and turquoise colors into one large gem. It floated in midair, its glow resembled the glow of a fire. 

"The tiger's flame." George breathed, completely in awe. 

"It's beautiful." Lance said, his voice wavering. 

Cy'ra hummed in amusement. 

"This is has been what gives us the power to protect our kingdom. It gives the royal family the flame of the sun in order to protect people."

Catra looked the crystal up and down, a hand on her hip.

"So, how do I connect with it?"

Katherine laughed. "As impatient as your mom. Come stand over here."

Catra took her place between her parents, facing the Tiger's flame. 

"Now, close your eyes. Relax and breathe. Hold out your hand."

Catra followed instructions, eyes closed. It felt a lot like meditating. Her arm extended towards the runestone.

"Feel the heat rise from your stomach and spread like fire through your being."

Catra concentrated.

"Just think of a flame and your desire to connect with the runestone."

She wanted this. To connect to the runestone, to her family, her people. She wanted to be the princess she never knew she could. To prove everyone who ever said she wouldn't ever be anything but evil. 

A heat grew at the bottom of her stomach. It crept up to her chest. Warmth spread throughout her whole body, over her arms and legs, her tail and head. It felt like a warm hug. As if life was being poured into her. It felt.... indescribable. Safe, strong, warm, like a friend she'd always known.

"Now, think of a small flame in the middle of your palm."

A flame. Like a candle. 

A sudden warmth was felt in the palm of her hand. Catra took a peek. She gasped. A flame was dancing in her hand. Catra took a step back, staring at it. She did it.

"Uh, guys?." 

A hand on her shoulder brought her attention away from the flame. Cy'ra smiled proudly at her.

"Good job, kit. You did it on your first try. Lucky you."

Catra smiled, hearing the praise. She felt proud of herself. 

"Good job, Catra!" Adora cheered. 

Catra turned to her friends and girlfriend.

"So cool!" Glimmer squealed. 

Catra smirked. "Aw you think I'm cool."

Walking quickly up to Adora, Catra squealed in excitement, taking Adora's hands.

"I did it! Did you see that?!" She gushed.

Adora giggled.

"I saw, kitten. That was amazing! I'm so happy for you."

Catra tackled Adora in a hug, both of them laughing.  
\--------------------

Catra examined her new bedroom, walking through the large suite. Her moms gave it to her, in case she ever decided to stay overnight. Catra liked it.

It was all earthy colors. Her bed was huge but not squishy like the ones Brightmoon. The room was spacious as well. The carpeted floors were a welcomed change. The coolness of the palace made up for being in the middle of the woods. Catra walked over at the bed and sat down on the edge. Her desk was right in front of it. A huge rectangular mirror hung above it on the wall. 

Catra looked at her reflection. Catra had thought that wearing these new clothes would make it impossible to recognize herself, but it didn't. She still looked like Catra, but with a crown. She had always feared that she wouldn't like who she was if she got used to life in a palace. Now, that she was a royal herself...

A knock on wood brought Catra out of her thoughts. Looking over at the door, she relaxed when she saw it was Adora. 

The sight of her made Catra smile.

"Hey." 

Adora smiled walking in. She joined Catra, sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I was looking for you." She whispered. "Nice room."

Catra nodded.

Adora pulled away enough to look at her face.

"What's wrong?" Adora asked. 

Catra sighed. Nothing got past Adora. Not when it came to Catra. Cute, but annoying at times. 

"I just... I'm just a little overwhelmed, I guess. I'm a princess and have parents now. The perfect life, but I can't help but feel like I won't be what being a princess entails. I'm not princess material. I've never had parents or people who looked like me. It's all so much. What if I can't handle it?"

Catra brought her knees to up her hug them. Adora huffed. 

"That's crazy, babe." She said, shaking her head. Catra looked at the blonde princess.

"Catra. I don't think anyone here is expecting anything from you. Your moms understand that you've grown up an orphan soldier. They just got you back after sixteen years. They wouldn't place a bunch of expectations on you on day one. It's gonna take time to get to know them again. That's ok."

Catra bit her lip, her gaze lowering to the floor. A hand on her chin lifted it back up so they made eye contact.

"Halfmoon would be lucky to have you as a princess. You've got what it takes. You're already Brightmoon's royal advisor. You're practically queen without the title."

Catra smiled at the joke. Adora's face softened once again. 

"You don't need to be anything but yourself and to trust yourself. Plus, you're not alone, Cat. You've got me and Bow and Glimmer, and Scorpia. Micah, Lance and George love you like family. We all are here for you, Catra and we'll be here to help you through it all, just like you're there for me when I'm on Eternia. I'm not exactly princess material."

Catra laughed. "You're an idiot."

Adora grinned. She pecked Catra's lips, humming lovingly.

"I know, but you're a walking disaster."

Catra rolled her eyes. She got to her feet, looking herself in the mirror. She smiled, standing tall.

"If you say so." She said. "I think I can do this."

Adora stood up, looking in the mirror as well. 

"I know you'll be great." She said honestly, taking Catra's hand.

Bringing it to her lips, Adora kissed the back of her hand.

"Your highness, princess Catrina."

Catra cringed at the name. Laughing, she shook her head.

"How about you stick to Catra? My moms can call me Catrina."

Adora pondered for a moment.

"Deal. I like Catra better. My Catra."

Catra felt her chest warm up. Gods, she loved this woman. 

"There you two are."

Both princesses turned to the doorway. Their friends and Catra's moms were there. 

"We were about to go out and explore the city." Bow said. "C'mon."

"And i demand more time with my daughter." Cy'ra said, arms crossed. 

Catra rolled her eyes. She and Adora followed the group out of the room. Cy'ra wrapped an arm around Catra's shoulder, giving her a side hug. 

Catra smiled. With her moms on one side, Adora's hand in hers, and her friends around her, Catra felt like her heart was whole. She felt happier and lighter than she'd ever felt in her life. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. 

After a lifetime of pain and loneliness, she finally had a family that loved her, that embraced her openly. 

She was wanted. 

That was all she needed and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a short steamy scene at the beginning, but not much. 
> 
> Tw: shadow Weaver and the Horde is talked about, past abuse, and past character death. It’s Catra we’re talking about. She has issues.

Catra sighed internally.

This was her life now. 

She glanced around, unamused, at the mess that she called her friends. Once again, they were making jokes about her new-found royal status. Catra had half a mind to throttle them all, but decided against it.

She has admit, she'd found it hilarious at first. Her, a princess. Who would have thought in a million years this could be a possibility? Not Catra, that's for sure. For so long, she'd despised princesses and now she's one of them. Oh the irony. Unfortunately for Catra, her friends never failed to bring it up at least once a day ever since that fateful day in Halfmoon. She knew they were just teasing her, but after a few days, it had gotten old for Catra. 

Once in a while, Adora would step in and get them to leave her alone, but not even Adora could resist the occasional joke once the couple were alone. 

However, Catra couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest when she thought about what it all meant. She finally had a family. A people, just like her. She had parents. Parents that want her, and loved her. That was more than she could ever dream of. Sometimes, it felt like a dream, and any moment she'd wake up. 

Along with the warm feeling, came a feeling of anxiety. What if it wasn't real? Good things rarely happen to her. Yeah, she's been on a good streak ever since the end of the war, but the doubt of its validity weighed on her mind. 

Catra was bound to fuck it all up. She always does. 

Her moms didn't know half of what she did in the war. They didn't know the details of her crimes, or the things she'd been through as a child. Catra was afraid to talk to them about it. 

Her new therapist had recommended she did. It would help her moms bond with her, getting to see her raw side. 

Catra thought it would only give them an excuse to hate her, send her away. Ever since Catra reunited with her people, they only looked at her as a revered part of the royal family, beloved by all. They didn't know the real her. The evil side of her that hurt people to get revenge. 

Once they knew... there's no way they'd want her. She'd be alone again. 

Catra would honestly rather have never been wanted in the first place than to have been wanted, tell them the truth about herself and then be rejected in disgust. It would hurt less. She'd hate herself less. 

Catra pursed her lips together. 

"It's not that big of a deal." She muttered, slouching in her seat. 

"Of course it is." Glimmer argued, beaming. "Once your coronation has been done, we can become trading partners, and you can become an official member of the Princess Alliance."

Catra didn't say anything. She blocked out the excited chatter around her. 

The coronation. She'd forgotten about that. 

This would be the ceremony that officially proclaimed her as the heiress to the throne. The next queen of Halfmoon. 

Oh gods above, was that a terrifying thought. Responsibility of an entire queendom. It wasn't like The Horde. No one would be scared into submission. She hadn't known these people her whole life. They weren't her friends. 

It was a whole civilization of people with their own families, livelihood. They would depend on her leadership to keep them safe. They'd have to trust her and they'd willingly do it. 

Ok, so maybe not that different, but still. It was a ton of pressure. Would she be expected to be proper and polite and graceful like other princesses? Would she have to give up parts of her life in order to make her parents happy? 

All these questions scared her more and more. 

Catra bit her lip. She stood up and walked out of the room, not even giving an excuse. She walked through the halls. She went to one of the towers. The wind blew harder up there. The sun seemed warmer. Settling down in a sun spot, Catra lied down. 

She let the warm of the sun melt away all of her thoughts. 

She wasn't surprised when she suddenly heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs to the tower. Catra stayed resting in her side, facing the outside world. 

"Hey." She heard from behind her.

Catra looked over her shoulder. She saw Adora standing at the top of the steps, clearly waiting for permission to join her. Catra smiled, sitting up.

"Hey, Adora." She greeted back, though less flirtatious than normal. 

Adora walked over to the magicat, sitting down beside her. The two sat there in silence. Catra could tell Adora was worried about her. The way she sat awkwardly, trying not to stare at Catra for long. It was endearing.

Catra sighed. Might as well talk about it.

"Would I make a good princess?"

Adora finally turned to her, eyes slightly widened at the question.

"I think you'd make a great princess, but you already know how I feel." Adora answered, her eyes roaming Catra's face, as if trying to figure out how her mind was working.

Catra brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them. Her tail wrapped around her own ankle tightly.

"Even after all I did in the Horde?" 

Adora's brows furrowed, confused.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

Catra sighed.

"I just... I'm scared I'm not good enough. I'm not princess material. What if after I tell them everything, they don't want me anymore? I wouldn't blame them, but... it scares me. I just got them back. What if they hate me when they find out who I truly am?"

Catra felt her eyes sting. She blinked hard, not wanting to cry. A hand touching her arm, getting her attention. Catra looked at Adora, who looked determined and sure.

"Cat, I'll say it again. If they don't want you, they're missing out. You're amazing and any ruler would be damn lucky to have you as a daughter and a princess. You've changed and the things you did were your way of dealing with your emotions. They can't completely blame you for not having other ways to let out all the pain and anger you felt back then. If your mothers really want you and really love you, they'll listen and try to see it from your perspective. You're very hard to hate."

Catra rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Really? Because I find it very easy. Shadow Weaver had no problem."

Adora sighed. She moved over, readjusting her position so they Adora's legs were on either side of Catra, Catra pressed sideways against Adora's chest. Adora pulled Catra so her head rested on her shoulder. Catra liked it like this. Wrapped in Adora's arms. It made her feel small, but protected. 

Adora's fingers massaged her head, occasionally scratching behind an ear. It relaxed her, a gentle purr rumbling through Catra's chest. 

"You always know how to make me feel better." She muttered.

Adora hummed, happy.

"Good. If I didn't, I'd be a terrible girlfriend." She joked.

Catra didn't even bother to reply. She just let the magical hands of the warrior goddess lull her to a peaceful state. That's how they stayed until it was time for dinner. Adora's stomach was loud enough to startle them both. 

The two headed back into the castle. After dinner, they decided to go to their room. Catra wasn't in the mood to do much person interaction. Adora gladly followed. 

Back in the room, Catra climbed into bed, lying on her side. A moment later, she felt Adora join her, her strong arms, arm Catra's slim form. Adora pressed a light kiss to Catra's shoulder. 

"Love you."

Catra smiled. Moving so she was on her back, looking up at Adora, she stared into those blueish-grey eyes. 

"I love you too, dork. Thanks for not giving up on me. Even when everyone else did, even when I gave up on me, you didn't. I don't deserve you."

That was something Catra would believe probably for the rest of her life. Adora would spend just as much time proving her wrong.

"Yes, you do." Adora disagreed. "You deserve all good things in life. Especially to be loved and to be a princess."

Catra pouted, doubt clear on her face. Adora hummed. Bringing a hand up, she cupped Catra's cheek, scratching under the ear. Catra closed her eyes, leaning into the touch. She let herself relax for that moment. A kiss was pressed to her other cheek. Catra trilled, almost always happy to get scritches from her girlfriend.

Adora laughed quietly.

"You're so beautiful." She said, like a whisper.

Catra exhaled, trying to control her blush. She only hummed in response. The two lied there, enjoying their company of one another. Catra nearly dozed off right there. 

Adora's scritches were the best. 

"Catra?" Adora spoke up, bringing Catra back to the land of the living.

Catra sleepily nuzzled Adora's cheek, keeping her eyes closed. She heard Adora give a short, breathy laugh. 

"What if you talked to your moms about how you feel? Instead of just thinking about all these what-ifs, just sit them down and talk it out. I'm sure they'd listen."

Catra opened her eyes, blinking the heaviness away. 

"You think so?" She asked.

She'd thought of doing that, telling her moms everything. However, the fear held her back, making the task sound impossible. Catra bit her lip, looking up at Adora. Adora had a neutral expression, maybe slightly curious. 

"It can't hurt to try." Adora added. "If they really love you and are worth your time, they won't change how they act around you or treat you."

Adora had a point. Catra hadn't done anything to Halfmoon, so they'd have no reason to personally hate her. The Horde in general, well that was a whole different conversation. 

Catra felt a little more encouraged, but the anxiety of what could happen bothered her. Catra placed a hand over Adora's on her cheek. She made hesitant eye contact.

"Will you come with me? To talk with my moms? I-I'd feel safer if I had someone already on my side there. Just in case things don't go how you think they will."

Adora's face softened. She smiled.

"Of course I'll go with you, Cat. When do you want to go?"

Thinking of her schedule, Catra shrugged slightly.

"Maybe in two days?" 

Adora seemed to be thinking through her own calendar. The blonde smiled brightly and gave a firm nod in agreement.

"Ok."

That was settled. Catra sighed softly, doubts flowing through her mind. Nothing new. It made her increasingly upset. It must've shown in her eyes, because Adora's hand left Catra's head and instead brushed against her waist, her fingers teasing the fur under Catra's shirt. 

Catra looked at Adora's face. Adora was smirking, a knowing look on her face. 

"You're worrying too much, kitten. You really should believe in yourself more often. Not everything in your life is going to end in a disaster."

Catra huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my bad. It's just that things not going my way is sort of how things happen for as long as I can remember. I'm just trying not to get all optimistic. That never ended well for me in the past."

Adora had to agree with that last part. It was true. 

"Yeah, but we're together and life is pretty good. It can't be all bad, hm?"

Catra scowled.

"I hate when you're right. Fucking optimist. Can't let me stew in self-hate anymore, huh?"

Adora rolled her eyes. She leaned in slowly, clearly intending to kiss her. Catra met her, their lips pressing together. Catra gripped Adora's shirt, pulling her closer. Adora moved on top of Catra, lying between Catra's thighs. 

The feeling of hands on Catra's body, Adora's lips on hers, erased all other thoughts from Catra's mind. The warmth that surrounded her made her feel safer than she'd ever felt. 

Adora hummed, her hands wandering under the shirt. Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, playing with the ponytail. Adora's tongue ran over her bottom lip. Catra allowed her tongue to explore, while she pulled the blonde closer to her. 

A soft moan left Catra, an aroused purr vibrating through her chest. Adora pulled away, panting, eyes filled with want and love. 

"Have I ever told you I love you?" She asked, grinning.

Catra giggled, rubbing her thumbs over Adora's flushed cheeks. She stared up at those blue eyes that looked at her like Catra hung the stars. She really was so lucky to have Adora in her life.

"Yeah, but how much?" She asked, a small teasing tone in her voice.

Something flashed in Adora's eyes. Catra loved that look she got. Adora's grip on her tightened.

"Why don't I show you?" She said, before their lips were back together.  
————————————

Catra rubbed her hands together, trying to get rid of the sweat building up on the palms. She tried to not appear as anxious as she felt. It still felt weird walking into Halfmoon, seeing so many people that look like her. She couldn't describe the feeling she got when members of the village would happily wave to her and Adora, or verbally greet the couple. The days following the royal family reunion, she'd explored Halfmoon and met a lot of the people there. 

Ever since then, the people of Halfmoon welcomed her warmly and eagerly. It still felt awkward, having people actually excited to see her even if they have never seen or met her until a few days prior. 

Catra smiled and nodded politely in return. The people were very welcoming and were quick to want to show her and the rest of the gang around at any opportunity. It helped Catra to get used to the place, figure out how things were done, how the people lived. 

None of them knew she was the princess. At least, she herself hadn't told anyone other than the staff in the palace. She didn't want anyone to know until she couldn't not tell. Everyone would officially know at the coronation. Til then, she'd just go by Catra, royal advisor of Brightmoon. 

Her and Adora passed by the bakery, the blacksmith, the library, clothing shop, the pawnshop, homes, a group of hunters coming back from a trip out of Halfmoon. Catra thought the hunters were pretty cool. Muscular, agile, and quick.

They even passed by school-aged children playing together. The kids loved Melog and would come pet them whenever they came with Catra. At the moment, due to Catra's anxiety, Melog stayed invisible. Adora had commented that the kids reminded her of Catra when they were that young and played like that. Rough and careless. 

Catra held on to that thought the rest of the way to the palace. It barely helped.

"Someone's popular already." Adora suddenly teased.

Catra turned her head to look at Adora with a raised brow. Adora smirked playfully at her. Catra rolled her eyes. 

"I'm the newbie around here. Plus, they all seem like one big family. All friendly or whatever. Like you guys, but smarter and way cooler."

Adora snorted in amusement. 

"Mhm. Nice to know."

They approached the palace entrance. Catra smiled at the guards standing near by, waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. How's it hanging? Having fun?"

Catra had made it a mission to get the Halfmoon guards to like her. Brightmoon guards weren't very fond of her and it sometimes made Catra feel unsafe in the palace. So, she wanted to know that her own guards had her back. They were pretty chill once you got them talking. Some were more hard to crack than other. There were a few of which, that Catra had grown to like more than the rest.

K'ore, one of her personal guards that stayed by her side while in the palace. K'ore was a tall, gray and black coated, male magicat. He was less menacing in size and personality, but could look absolutely terrifying if need be. He was very protective of Catra and took his job seriously, having been serving the royal family since Catra was born. 

The other personal guard was a female magicat named Kay'tee. She was quite muscular, but shorter than K'ore. Her coat was a reddish-brown color with dark stripes on her stomach, arms and legs. Kay'tee was usually the one to tell Catra about Halfmoon history. She was quite a book nerd as a child and knew nearly as much as the Halfmoon royal historians.

The two immediately clicked with Catra. They were always there to escort her into and out of the palace. Her mothers picked the perfect pair for Catra.

K'ore and Kay'tee bowed to her. 

"Your highnesses." K'ore greeted. "Welcome back. It's been pretty boring around since you left. Follow us. We'll take you to the queens."

The guards led the two women to the Queens' royal lounge room. Walking in, Catra saw her mothers doing mundane tasks. Cy'ra was reading on a cushy bench, invested in whatever it said. Katherine was talking to some of the royal advisors, not seeming to be anything serious. 

The small group walked into the room, making their presence known. Everyone turned to Adora and Catra. The queens brightened when they saw their daughter, and abandoned whatever they'd just been doing.

"Oh my darling. You're back!" Cy'ra squealed, clearly excited.

Catra smiled at the reaction. She wondered if they are like this because it's her or because they think that's how they should react. The anxiousness came back full force. She gave a closed-lipped smile.

"Hey."

Katherine gave Adora a greeting hug.

"It's great to see you again, Adora." The older woman said. 

Adora blushed at the attention, bashful as always.

"Likewise, your majesties."

Cy'ra scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Call us Cy'ra and Katherine. You're basically family right now."

Adora shyly agreed, though still clearly happy with the interaction. 

"Where are the rest of your friends?" Cy'ra asked Catra. "They didn't feel up to the journey?"

Catra took a deeo breath. 

"Um, no, we actually wanted to come alone. Other than Melog, of course." She explained, suddenly jittery.

Melog came into visibility, pacing the room anxiously, their coat flashing red occasionally. Catra's eyes widen for a second. 

Her moms looked back at her, curious.

"Are they alright? They seem nervous." Katherine asks.

Catra glanced back at Melog. 

"Yeah. They just, um... reflect my emotions. We're sorta bonded in a weird mind-melding sort of way."

It took a moment for the information to sink in. 

"Oh." Cy'ra said. "Ok, so, let me rephrase that question. Are you alright?"

Catra had to force herself not to shrink under the analytical eyes of her parents. She tore her gaze away, crossing her arms. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Think you can squeeze in some time for us to sit down and talk? Please?" She requested. 

Cy'ra and Katherine looked at one another for only a second before they nodded in unison.

"Alright." Katherine said. 

She turned to the advisors in the room.

"If you'll please excuse us." She dismissed politely. "We'd like some privacy. Don't bother us unless it's an emergency."

That wasn't what Catra expected to happen. She watched with wide eyes as everyone but the guards and them left the room. She turned to her moms.

"Wait, what? I thought you were doing something." 

Had she just interrupted something important over some stupid insecurities? 

Cy'ra shrugged.

"You said you wanted to talk. So, we're making all the time we need."

Catra's ears fell down.

"You weren't busy or something?" She asked, still unsure.

Cy'ra shook her head.

"No, and if we were, we'd still make time for you. Come sit."

The queens walked over to where two sofas were sitting on either side of a coffee table. Catra stood there, stunned for a moment. 

They had made time for her, just like that? Without a second thought? 

A hand on her back brought Catra back to herself. She looked at Adora, who was looking at her, a silent question on her face. 

Are you ok?

Catra took a breath and nodded discretely. The couple joined the queens. Cy'ra and Katherine sat on one couch. Catra, Adora and Melog on the other. 

Settling down, a servant came in and gave them water. Catra smiled politely at the servant, glancing at the cup of water. She had a feeling she'd need that. 

"So, what's going on, Cat?" Cy'ra asked, regarding Catra. 

Catra licked her lips. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes. So, she stared down at the table, fiddling with her clothing.

"I've been thinking, and um... I wanted to tell you guys everything. I know I haven't given you two all the details of my past and I think you should know. So there's no surprises later on."

Glancing up at her moms, Catra saw them looking at her with blank expressions, their hands joined.

"Alright." Katherine said. "I'm assuming you want us to just listen."

Catra swallowed.

"Um... you can ask questions. I'm sure you'll have some. Though I might not have all the answers. Some things just don't make sense. Maybe Adora might be able to help a bit, but..."

Adora squeezed her hand, ever the calming presence in Catra's mind. It helped to ground Catra when her mind wandered to dark places.  
Melog stayed on her lap, the light pressure on her legs a big help. 

It gave her the courage to talk. 

She talked about her childhood, meeting Adora, their life growing up as child soldiers. Adora reminded her of fun adventures they'd went on as toddlers and single digit aged children. It eased the anxiety Catra felt. Her moms smiled at the stories. 

"Sounds like you two were quite the pair back then." Katherine commented. 

Adora smiled, looking at Catra in that dumb, love-struck way. 

"Catra has always been a constant for most of my life. My best memories are with her."

Catra slowly frowned. Her ears dropped.

"And so are your bad memories." She added, forlornly.

Adora's demeanor darkened a little at the implication. Catra hated taking away her smile, but she was telling the truth. 

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

Catra couldn't look up at her moms. This was what she was afraid to tell them. She couldn't bear to see their reactions once they knew about what she'd done. How would she explain it all? It made no sense to herself.

Luckily, it seemed Adora picked up on her internal struggle. She looked at the magicat Queens.

"When we were about seventeen years old, I left the Horde after seeing what they were really doing to Etheria when I was promoted to Force Captain and allowed onto the battlefield for the first time ever. All of our lives, they'd told us we were the good guys. They lied. So, I defected."

"I stayed." Catra spoke up, her voice soft. 

The other three looked to her, but Catra didn't see it. She kept her eyes on her lap.

"I stayed. Why? A lot of reasons. That brings us back to our childhood, if you can even call it that. Remember Shadow Weaver? The mage that raised us?"

Catra heard a verbal hum in the positive.

"Well, she didn't like me from the start. In fact, she hated me. I was never good enough. She..."

Catra's tail flicked in agitation.

"She was pure evil. She hit me, burned me, used magic on me. She made me feel so stupid and worthless all the time."

Catra felt the familiar anger bubbling up. She stood up. She had to move, do something. So, she paced and talked.

"She always told me that she regretted taking me in. Adora found me and begged her not to kill me on sight. So, I became a fucking pet."

She spat the word like venom. She paused and smiled softly at Adora. Adora returned it, knowing the anger wasn't towards her. Catra resumed pacing.

"Adora was the only one who like me. Shadow Weaver made it acceptable for everyone else to treat me like a freak. Like I was scum. Adora was the only person who wanted me, and even then, Shadow Weaver made sure to remind me that one day, even she'd get bored of me. She was manipulative as hell, playing mind games to get you to do what she wanted. She played favorites. Adora was her golden child, and I was the runt of the litter, so to speak. Looking back now, Shadow Weaver was turning us against each other from the start and it worked.

Catra felt the shame sneaking. Her shoulders hunched up to her ears, making herself smaller.

"I grew to hate and love Adora. I hated her because she was always better than me. No matter what I did, I couldn't get an ounce of praise or respect from anyone there. I wasn't good enough. I was always second best. Shadow Weaver made sure I knew it. She'd tell me all the time how worthless and horrible I am. She told me if I did anything to ruin Adora's future, she'd kill me. Said I was a bad influence on her. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I was always getting into trouble, Adora saving me when she could. Most of the time, I got punished, electrocuted or thrown around and beaten. Sometimes, she'd give me nightmares. Horrible ones."

That got Adora's attention. Catra hadn't told her that.

"You haven't told me that." She noted.

Catra stopped pacing, rubbing her neck nervously.

"I didn't want you to know. There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me. Like, how I didn't tell you about..."

Catra trailed off. She softly shook her head, continuing pacing around.

"Nevermind." She mumbled. "The point is, I wasn't happy as a kid. I feel selfish for saying it because no one was happy there. But then, I was the only one Shadow Weaver constantly tortured. The only one."

Catra had to take a breath. 

"So when Adora left, I saw an opportunity to prove myself."

The queens looked to their daughter for the rest. Catra was hugging herself.

"I couldn't go. I just couldn’t. I thought she turned on me."

Catra raised her eyes up to look at Adora. Adora had guilt all over her face. Catra walked over to the sofa and sat beside Adora, grabbing her attention.

"Don't you dare blame yourself, idiot." She commanded. "We already talked about this. It was shitty situation that we were not prepared to handle maturely."

"But I left you there! With Shadow Weaver! Alone! I promised you we'd always stay together and look what happened!" Adora nearly cried.

Catra nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But it wouldn't have changed. We both know I wouldn't have left either way. I was too scared to leave. I wasn't ready. I thought I had to stay there and..."

Catra's attention went to her moms. 

"I became the second in command of the Horde." 

If her moms were surprised or horrified, they masked it well. 

"That must've been tough." Katherine said. 

Catra dryly laughed.

“You have no idea.” Catra told the queens even that happened after Adora’s defect. From ruining Princess Prom, kidnapping the princesses and Adora multiple times, Shadow Weaver’s escape, and even when she and Scorpia went to the Crimsom Waste. Of course, Cy’ra was proud of her for overthrowing a gang all by herself. 

"You’re definitely my kid.” The queen laughed. 

Catra couldn’t help but smile. Her ears flattened, her gaze on the floor. 

"Yeah. I had my good moments, however brief. Um... but I still did.... some very horrible stuff."

Catra rung her hands, her anger at past herself seeping in. She couldn't look anyone in the eyes, opting to keep them on the floor, the shame overwhelming.

"I led raids and pillages. I conquered kingdoms and burned places to the ground. Adora and her friends managed to stop me every time. I ruined lives. I killed Angella!"

Catra knew she technically didn't. She didn't know about the former queen of Brightmoon. No one had told her about her sacrifice. Though, in Catra's mind, it didn't matter.

Catra crouched down the floor, blinking back tears.

"I didn't know, but I did. Angella is gone because I opened a stupid portal that would destroy everything. I wanted it all to be over, and I mean everything. I didn't care how. I just wanted Adora to lose, just once and for all. Of course, the good guys saved the day. So, here we are."

Catra sniffled. 

"I just wanted to tell you everything. So, you can know who I really am. Who you want to proclaim as a princess. Now you know how fucked up I am."

Catra got to her feet. She turned to her moms, a resigned look in her eyes.

"I'm not princess material. I'm not a good person. I'm not worthy of being your daughter or anyone's. I should've died a long time ago. I just wanted to tell you everything, before you went around, proudly showing me off as your pride and joy, when in reality, I'm not worth your time. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

Catra hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut. That last part hurt to say, but it was true.

"I know I'm not easy to love."

Catra trembled harshly. She hugged herself, trying not to lose it. She could feel Melog hiding. Lucky them. 

Catra sniffled, not sure what else to say. 

"Catra?" Adora spoke up.

Catra glanced at her. Adora had a forlorn look on her face. The blonde princess held out her hands, silently requesting Catra to approach her. Catra slowly walked over to Adora. Adora hated it when Catra talked about herself like this. 

When Catra was in arms reach, Adora pulled the magicat onto her lap. Catra was in shock for a second, before she relaxed in her lover's arms. Adora hugged her, her strong arms around Catra's waist. Her hands rubbed Catra's back, soothing her just a bit. Catra let herself be held, mostly for Adora's sake. 

When Adora pulled away, she pressed a firm kiss on Catra's forehead. Adora softly shook her head.

"You and I both know that's not how it ended." She said, her voice soft. 

Catra's averted her gaze, but Adora forced her to look at her.

"You know that that's not how it ended." Adora pressed. "It wasn't just you doing horrible stuff and me saving the day. Don't you dare make yourself out to be the villain. I'm sick of it. No more. I refuse to have you try and sabotage yourself like this again. You are more than what you did. So much more. I know you don't believe that, because Shadow Weaver told you that you'd never be more than the villain, but she was wrong. If you can't bare to speak good of yourself to your mothers, I will. Because I refuse to let you slander yourself to them when it's not true. You wanted to tell them everything. So, I'll tell them the parts you left out."

Catra clenched her jaw. She gave a nod. Adora's intense gaze stared at her for a moment more. It was a little scary. Adora was fiercely protective of Catra, even against herself. It amazed Catra just how loved she was by this goddess of a woman.

Catra rested her head in the place between Adora's neck and shoulder. Adora adjusted them, so she was facing the queens and holding  
Catra at the same time.

"Catra has a lot of demons. Life wasn't kind to her. In the Horde, everyone but me picked on her, because Shadow Weaver encouraged them to. She made sure that we all knew how hated Catra was. She grew up hated. So, when I left, she was rightfully angry at me. I left her for strangers. The enemy. Do I regret switching sides? No. Do I regret leaving Catra there, alone?"

Adora sighed, nuzzling Catra.

"Not a day goes by that I wish I could've done more. We promised each other as kids that we'd always stick together and I guess that meant way more to Catra than me at the time. We've talked about it a ton. Being abused and mistreated your whole life causes you to cling to any form of safe space. I was her safe space and I didn't even think of how my choices would affect her. After I left, Hordak killed her as punishment."

Cy'ra's brows furrowed.

"She lost a life?" She asked.

Catra peeked out at her moms.

"I lost all of my lives over the span of the war." She clarified meekly. "That was only the second or third time I died. But then again, it’s war so, I got used to it.” 

Catra rolled her eyes. She sniffed and hid her face again. Adora's hand went up to Catra's head, stroking her hair. 

"It hurt to fight her. We hurt each other a lot. We have the scars to prove it."

Catra snorted. 

"You have it worse." She mumbled.

Adora tsked, glancing at the smaller girl in her arms.

"We are not having that discussion again. We hurt each other. That's it."

Catra didn't argue back, just grunted. Adora looked back up at the queens. She smiled softly.

"Another thing she didn't mention was how she saved us all. Starting with Glimmer."

Catra tightened her hold on Adora. She hated anything to do with Horde Prime. It was a hard topic for everyone involved. Halfmoon, hadn't been touched in the raids, so they had no knowledge of Prime. Catra dissociated while Adora recalled the most traumatic event of their lives. She let herself go off into dream world. She was getting hungry. After a bit, Catra looked over at her parents, their faces showing only concentration as they listened. She realized Adora was still talking, and decided to tune in. “...and Catra was able to save her, getting her off the ship, but sacrificing herself.” 

Catra sighed and shifted her body. She sat up.

"I've got this." She interrupted softly.

Adora looked at her, clearly worried. Catra turned to her moms, eyes down.Catra licked her dry lips, bracing herself. 

"I had a lot of time to think. I realized that all I had in my life was bad. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. Glimmer begged me to do one good thing in my life. So, I got her out of there. I knew Adora would come for Glimmer. That wasn't an opinion. It was fact and I could let Prime hurt Adora. I had to protect her, so I got Glimmer out of there."

She took a shaky breath.

"Prime wasn't so happy about that. I... He... I was brainwashed."

"What?" Katherine gasped.

Catra nodded slowly. "I remember getting tackled once Glimmer was gone and safe. The clones held me down. They took me to Prime. I laughed in his face when he threatened me."

Cy'ra snorted. 

Catra chewed on her bottom lip. She could feel herself slipping into that place. Remembering it all.

"He said I was still useful to him even though I betrayed him. They cut my mane. Hacked it off. Then I was tortured and chipped."

Catra scoffed. “Fucking weirdo with a god complex.”

Adora nuzzled her cheek, comfortingly. Catra blankly stared at the floor, her mind half not present.

"I was a fucking mindless clone or whatever. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt. But then... nothing. I forgot everything. I was clean, perfect, new. I felt whole again. I still hear the chanting of the clones. All beings must suffer to become pure. Cast out the shadows."

Catra's chest felt tight. She rasped in breaths. Her mind was so cloudy, everything foggy and distant.

"Cat? C'mon back to me." 

Catra felt a hand rubbing her back. She sucked in a gasp, jolting back into herself. She blinked a few times, looking around. She looked at Adora, who was clearly concerned. 

"You're safe here." Adora assured her. "He's dead now. I made sure of it."

Catra's eyes watered. Her emotions ran high. Fighting back a sob, she buried her head against Adora's neck.

"I'm scared." She whispered out. 

Adora held her, whispering reassurances in her ear. 

"It's ok. I'm here. I'll finish it for you, m'kay, kitten?"

Catra only nodded. Adora kissed her head before exhaling. She regarded the queens. Adora tensed up, as it always did when this particular part came up.

"I couldn't just leave her there." She shrugged helplessly. "So, we went to save Catra. Bow, Princess Entrapta, Glimmer and I travelled through space to get to Prime's ship. Prime forced us to fight. But then... he killed her."

That took Cy'ra and Katherine for a loop. Adora's grip tightened on Catra.

"He forced her to jump off this ledge. I remember, I held her in my arms as she died. Her body was so broken and small. I..."

Adora felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. Catra wiped them away. Adora was comforted by having Catra in her arms and alive. She sniffled, not taking her eyes off of her girlfriend.

Adora gave a shaky breath. She looked back at the queens. 

Adora hummed in thought.

"Then there was The heart." 

Catra's smiled faded. 

"And Shadow Weaver came back to try and kill you one more time."

Adora continued on the story. Adora swallowed. She explained how the failsafe worked and why she had felt the need to be the one to take its magic to the heart.

"Catra begged me not to, but I thought I had no choice. Shadow Weaver did a good job raising me, huh?"

The empty laugh was the only sound in the silence. Adora ran her hand absent-mindedly over Catra’s thigh, her gaze unfocused.

"Catra left. She couldn’t stand to watch me die, thanks to Shadow Weaver.” 

Adora shook her head. Her eyes glowed with anger.

"I'll never forgive her for hurting Catra. I told her just as much after Catra left with Melog."

Adora huffed, a small smile on her lips.

"Not my smartest idea. I was so scared. Then Catra came back." She breathed. "She saved me and Shadow Weaver got me out."

Adora's smile dropped, an uneasy look on her face.

"She saved Catra. That one time, she helped us both, and sacrificed herself."

Catra scoffed.

"She told me she was proud of me. It was all I'd ever wanted to hear from her, but then she died like the coward she was."

Catra sneered.

"What the fuck did she mean by that? There's no way she meant it. Guess she wanted to go down in history as a hero. To fuck with us one last time."

Adora didn't know what else to say on the subject.

"Catra got me to the Heart. I was scared and thought I’d die there, but..."

Adora smiled sweetly at the magicat on her lap.

"Catra refused to leave me."

Adora's gave Catra's hands a squeeze.

"She gave me a reason to live. To fight for my life. All of my life, I'd been told what I wanted, but was never asked. Catra asked me what I want in life. It all makes sense now. All I'd ever wanted in life, was Catra. To hold her, to hear her laugh, have her in my life. To love and protect her. After that, there was no stopping me. I fought to wake up and I told her I loved her too. We kissed."

The two young women giggled, as giddy as the moment it happened. Adora looked at Catra's blushing face.

"The love I felt for Catra and still feel is what triggered She-ra to come back. The failsafe worked and She-ra released magic back into Etheria. Horde Prime was destroyed and the planet was saved."

Adora smiled at Cy'ra and Katherine.

"That's what she left out." 

Catra glanced over at her moms. The two queens were very calm and collected, except for the soft smiles on their faces. A hand on her cheek made Catra turn back to Adora. 

"You might have done awful things, it's not all clear cut as you make it seem. You aren't and never were, evil. You were just dealt a shitty hand and no way of dealing with it in a healthy way. No one can blame you for that. You got a second chance and you've been pretty good ever since. You've apologized and worked to help rebuild what the Horde destroyed. You're not the same person anymore, and everyone knows it. So, don't try to sell yourself short to your moms. It isn't fair to you. Just know that I'm on your side now and forever."

Catra was reminded of why they were there, retelling their life story. She bit her lip, but nodded.

Adora gave her a peck on the lips. Catra blushed and stood up. She faced her moms, her eyes on the ground. 

"Well, now you know everything." She breathed.

Catra's heart sped up when her moms stood up.

She shrunk back when the two older women approached her. Cy'ra was crouched in front of her.

"Please look at me, Catrina." She asked quietly.

Catra met her eyes. Cy'ra face was serious, but gentle. Her eyes fiercely looked into Catra's. 

"I want you to understand something. Ok?"

Catra nodded. She prepared herself for the worst, crossing her arms tightly. 

Cy'ra searched her face for something. 

"I don't care what you've done or what you'll do in the future. You will always be my daughter."

Something like relief or shock rippled through Catra. Her eyes teared up, but she held them back as best she could. She held eye contact with Cy'ra. The woman shook her head, sure.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You've gone through so much in life, and I wish I could've been there to shield you from it, but I made the choice to send you away. However, my life for you, from the moment you were born, never faltered. It never stopped."

Cy'ra held Catra at arms length.

"Knowing your past doesn't make me love you any less. It makes me love you more, because now I know how strong you've become. It proves how capable and smart and strong and kind you are. You did what you had to in order to survive, mija. Katherine and I can't hate you for surviving. You've grown from that time in your life and evolved into a caring, strong, amazing young woman. So, don't for a second, think we don't love you. I will always love you, because you are my daughter and you always will be. Nothing in the universe can take that away. Nothing. Alright?"

Catra was silently crying. She nodded her head. Cy'ra pulled her in for an embrace. Catra pounced on her, sobbing. Cy'ra held Catra, planting kisses on her head. 

"I love you so much, Catrina." Cy'ra whispered. "I promise to do everything in my power to show you what a mother is supposed to be like. I'll spend the rest of my life proving that you are worthy of love, mi vida. You mean everything to me and we wouldn't want anyone else for a daughter and a princessa."

Catra laughed brokenly. She nodded, pulling away from her mother. She looked at Cy'ra, smiling softly.

"Thank you."

Katherine stepped up to the two.

"No. Thank you. For trusting us. If there is ever anything bothering you or something you want to talk to us about, you can always come to us. Anytime."

Catra felt a swell of something in her chest. She nodded.

"Sure. I will." She agreed. 

Catra cleared her throat, sore from the hours they'd spent talking and crying. She sat down on the couch, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.

Adora giggled, hugging her from behind. 

"See? You had nothing to worry about. Here."

Adora handed Catra her cup of water. Catra gratefully accepted it, taking a much needed drink. The silence was comfortable. Catra gulped the water and then placed the empty cup on the table. 

She glanced up at her parents.

"So, um... I'm guessing that means you have no problems with me being an official princess." She summed up. 

Katherine and Cy'ra linked arms, standing beside one another. The two smiled lovingly at Catra. Cy'ra placed a gentle hand on Catra's shoulder.

"We'd be honored. Halfmoon would be honored to have you as its crown princess. If that's something you want."

Catra hadn't thought of that. She had a choice. Looking at her parents, she shrugged, throwing her hands up.

"Guess I'm going to be queen one day. I'll give it a shot. I want Halfmoon to thrive and I want to protect our people and learn and do all I can to help Halfmoon prosper."

Her moms beamed proudly. They pulled her into a hug. Catra froze for a moment, before she slowly hugged back, a smile on her face.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Adora and Melog watching, clearly just as happy as she was. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders. 

A grumble broke the silence. Catra looked at Cy'ra, the grumbling having been coming from her. Cy'ra laughed. Katherine rolled her eyes, a loving look on her face to contrast. She pulled away from the huddled hug.

"C'mon. It's dinner time."

She looked expectantly at Adora and Catra.

"Care to join us?" She invited.

Catra and Adora looked at one another. Adora regarded her, a look on her face that gave Catra the choice. Catra looked back at her moms and smiled.

"Sure."

That's how the four of the, minus Melog, found themselves at the dining table in the dining hall of the palace. They ate, swapped stories, and enjoyed the company. 

Catra couldn't help but feel joy seeing her girlfriend and her moms talking to casually, sharing a meal. Like a family. 

She could get used to this. She really could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews are gold to me. I appreciate it!
> 
> If you have any prompt requests that you’d like to see me write for these two gay girls, Comment them! I need ideas! and if you haven’t, check out my other works! 
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their talk, Catra decides to open up about a terrible experience in her past that she’d left out. Then, there’s Catra’s coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: ‼️MENTION OF PAST SEXUAL ASSAULT OF A MINOR IN THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER‼️ There will be a cut to indicate where it is as where it ends.

Cy'ra rolled her eyes. She sat in her chair, slouched, her chin resting on her hand. 

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Katherine. It only happened that one that. Your mother is a bully, I tell you."

Catra was learning so much about her moms and culture. The queens were more than willing to spend as much time with Catra, enthralling her with stories of her own early childhood and their own lives previous to her even being a thought. Cy'ra was very similar to her. Strongly opinionated, brash, in love with women, tends to be a loner. However, Katherine was more level-headed, patient, and apparently, quite the romantic type as well.

Catra was once again, in the royal palace of Dri'luth, having lunch with her moms, Melog and Adora accompanying her. She had come to talk to her parents more about her life in the Horde. However, Katherine was all too thrilled to tell embarrassing stories of when she and Cy'ra first met. It pushed the conversation off track, but Catra wasn't complaining.

Catra smiled, amused. She looked down at her nearly untouched plate of food. Poking at the piece of meat on her plate, she let her mind wander. Ever since she'd opened up to her moms about her past after the raid on Halfmoon, Catra had been getting regular nightmares of things she'd rather not think about. That hadn't happened in a few months, so Adora was immediately worried. However, even she had no idea about what these nightmares entailed. 

Catra was hoping to finally talk to Adora about them before talking to her moms. Glancing up at her girlfriend across the table, Catra saw Adora listening to Katherine talk, clearly enjoying herself. It made Catra hesitant on bringing up the nightmares all of a sudden, during such a happy moment. Deep down, Catra knew Adora wouldn't mind the change of subject, but it still made the young magicat nervous. 

Catra folded her arms on the table, happy to just sit and stare at her unfinished meal. Her appetite was nonexistent anyway. 

"Honey?" 

Catra lifted her head. The other three members at the table were looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Cy'ra asked, frowning. 

Catra looked off to the side.

"I Uh- well... um... it's just... I just-"

She shook her head, forcing a laugh.

"Nothing. Just getting lost in my head, I guess. Just been tired lately."

She shrugged, dismissively. That didn't seem to make it better. Adora immediately looked concerned, but understanding.

"Is it... you know...?"

Catra nodded meekly.

"Yeah. Um... actually... I wanted to..."

Catra had to force it out of herself now. Otherwise, she'd never tell anyone. Catra sighed, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Um... I want to talk to you about the nightmares first. Alone. It's sort of important, I think."

Catra looked at her moms to see their reactions.

"I want to tell you guys right after. There's something that I left out last time I talked about my life in the Horde that I want to tell you two, but... I need to tell Adora first. She doesn't know either and..."

Catra looked down at her plate.

"I won't be able to tell you two without her support. So, um..."

Cy'ra and Katherine looked at one another, realizing how serious Catra was. Cy'ra nodded.

"Ok. We'll give you two some privacy. We'll be in the throne room when you're done."

Catra thanked the two older women. Her moms walked out of the room, informing the guards stationed outside the room where they'd be. Adora looked at the closed door and then at Catra. Standing up, the blonde woman walked around the table.

"Do you want me to sit next to you?" She asked.

Catra nodded, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap. She heard Adora pull out the chair Cy'ra had just been sitting in. 

"Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm listening."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra nodded again. She licked her lips, trying to get her thoughts in order. She took a breath. How to start...

"Um... so, um... I need to tell you something. This happened during the war, after you left."

Adora nodded. Catra suddenly had a lap full of Melog. The cat had their head resting on her, the pressure definitely helpful at that moment. Catra snorted. She gave Melog pets on the head. It gave Catra something to focus on. 

She took a breath and continued on.

"Well um, you know that after you left, things got a lot harder for me. The other cadets were assholes. You weren't around to stop them, so I was free game."

Catra gave an awkward laugh.

"Let's just say that someone took it too far."

Catra glanced up at Adora. Adora, of course, was completely clueless to what Catra meant. Catra sighed. Adora was so smart, but such an idiot.

"I was raped." She finally said, keeping her voice down, as if she were trying to make sure no one else heard. 

Adora's face turned to horror. Catra shrunk back, unsure of how Adora would react. It was silent for a moment while the words sunk in. Neither spoke for a few beats.

"What?" Adora breathed.

Catra nodded, looking away. "Yeah. Horny teenage boys who didn't know what no meant. They-"

"They?!" Adora nearly shouted, making Catra jump. "Boys? As in, more than one?"

Melog hid underneath the chair, shrinking down in size. Catra sat, fidgeting in her chair. She didn't make eye contact, or speak. A moment later, Adora sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just shocked and I want to find whoever did it and tear them apart."

Catra lifted her gaze. Adora was looking at her, a soft expression on her face. Adora stood up. She started to pace, like she always did when stressed. She raised her hands behind her head, taking deep breaths. Catra would normally think she was being silly, if the reason for the reaction wasn't so... bad. Her tail lashed anxiously, Catra watching her girlfriend pacing around. 

Another few laps and Adora walked back to her seat. Slowing sitting down, Adora looked at Catra.

"Have you told anyone else?" She asked, curious.

Catra shook her head. She looked at her lap.

"No. I couldn't trust anyone enough in order to tell them. I blocked it out of my memory for a long time. Pretended it didn't happen, until I couldn't anymore."

Catra felt her eyes welling up. She blinked the tears away. Lifting her head, she forced the emotions away. 

"I was raped by like maybe five or six guys. The details are fuzzy, so I don't remember how they managed to get us alone, but..."

Catra shrugged. She could her emotions fighting against her. The tears blurred her vision. Taking a deep breath, Catra crossed her arms, running a finger along her lips.

Catra shrugged.

"After that, I was called a slut, because I started to sleep around as a coping mechanism for a while after the whole portal thing. I'm sure our squad knows, but they never asked. It was forgotten about after a while."

Catra sniffled. She looked up at Adora. Adora had glassy eyes, her facial expression calm as she stared at Catra. 

"We've had sex before." Adora pointed out. "Did it not bother you in the slightest?" 

Catra shook her head.

"I trust you, so I felt safe with you. Sex was never much of an issue when it's with you. Plus, I'm not scared of sex. I had a lot of sex, like I said. I just haven't really worked through the incident itself."

She shrugged.

"So, that's it."

Adora suddenly stood up. 

"C'mere."

Catra understood what she meant. Standing up, Catra let herself be hugged. The feeling of Adora's arms around her, holding her safe and sound, made the dam break. Catra let the tears fall. She broke down on Adora's shoulder. Her clawed hands clutched the back of Adora's jacket. Adora rubbed Catra's back. Her other hand was on the back of Catra's head, cradling it. She let the magicat cry, letting out all her pent up emotions. 

"I'm here, Catra. I'm here now. I won't ever let anyone hurt you again."

Catra sniffled. 

"I was so scared and hurt. I was scared." She choked out. 

Adora held her for a while, just letting her cry. When Catra was calm enough, she pulled away from the embrace.

She sniffled.

"Can we talk to my moms, please? Cuz I want them here, right now"

Adora nodded. She took Catra by the hand.

"Of course, kitten. Whatever you need. I'll let a guard know to get them. Ok?"

Catra nodded. She sat down again while Adora notified one of Catra's personal guards. It was only less than five minutes that the queens were back, rushing into the room. They saw Adora and Catra sitting down, Catra upset. Cy'ra and Katherine walked over to the younger couple, their full attention on their daughter. 

Cy'ra rubbed Catra's bad, concern on her face.

"We're here, baby. What's wrong, mija?" She cooed.

Catra sniffled. She looked between her mothers, trying not to break down.

"I have to tell... tell you something. It happened while I was in the Horde, like a few years ago. Um, I just told Adora, so now I want you to know." 

Adora had an arm wrapped around Catra, comforting her. Catra closed her eyes, trying to get herself under control. She had took a deep breath.

"So, um, you know how I told you that I wasn't exactly liked in the Horde?"

Cy'ra and Katherine nodded. 

"Well, um, after Adora defected, the other cadets saw that as their chance to do things that they couldn't get away with when Adora was around. No one to stop them, you know?"

Her moms didn't say anything. They just listened, their full attention on her and what she was saying. 

Catra looked down at her lap, petting Melog.  
She bit her lip

"Well, Uh, one day, um.... there were these guys. The details are a little fuzzy and stuff, but..."

Cy'ra's hand found hers. It felt comforting, having her mother's touch. Catra looked at Cy'ra, eyes shining with tears again.

"I-I was raped."

Cy'ra visibly sucked in a breath, trying to keep calm. She simply looked over at her wife, shock and horror and anger in their eyes. Catra's breath turned ragged, a tear slipping out. 

"C'mere, mi vida." Cy'ra cooed, opening her arms.

Catra hugged her, letting her moms envelope her in affection and protection. Catra sobbed like she did with Adora, holding tightly to the two women. Hands were rubbing her back and her mane.

"I just... I almost told you guys the first time we talked about growing up in the Horde, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I just wanted to forget about it, but my nightmares the past few nights didn't let me. I just feel like..."

Catra sniffled. She pulled away from Cy'ra chest, looking her moms in the face.

"If we're going to be a family, I just wanted you to know everything. Even the ugly parts."

Katherine took one of Catra's hands, and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you for trusting us with this information. I don't even know what to say. How old were you, honey?"

Catra blew out a gust of air, thinking back.

"Um, well I was like 17 or 18 years. Adora and I had just become Senior cadets, but I'm younger than her I think. According to Shadow Weaver, I was 17, about to turn 18."

"And how old were those... boys?" Cy'ra asked, disgust on her face.

Catra thought for a moment. "They were already Force Captains for a while, so definitely like 2 years older or more. I hardly knew them. That makes them like 20, 21 at the time, I guess."

Cy'ra gasped, looking at Katherine then Catra.

"Men. They were men, raping a minor."

Catra felt a little good, seeing Cy'ra so mad on her behalf. It felt validating. Looking between the queens, they were having trouble processing it. Katherine made a face.

"I'm assuming you haven't told anyone else since then." She commented.

Catra shook her head. She scoffed.

"As if anyone would care in that place. I was already seen as trash. Why give them another reason to think I'm worthless? Why tell anyone if nothing would be done? They got away with it, but I'm sure people knew about it."

Catra's ears pinned down, shame covering her face.

"It didn't help that a year later or so, I started sleeping around to cope with my mental issues after the portal incident that nearly killed us all. I'd truly lost Adora then and having sex as often as I could helped to numb me. Distract me. I was labeled a slut, a whore, cumslut, easy, and stuff like that. Doesn't bother me, really. They were right."

"Catra!" Adora scolded. "That's not true. Don't say that about yourself."

Catra smiled at the blonde princess. 

"Alright, alright."

She wiped her face. She sighed.

"So, yeah. That's my story, the untold part."

Cy'ra's hands were suddenly cradling her face. The older woman made Catra look at her. Cy'ra's face was serious, but compassionate.

"I love you." She said. "I love you with all my heart and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. Ok? You didn't deserve any of that abuse. None of it. I also want you to know that you can always come to your mother and I, for anything. I'm on your side and I'll always be on your side."

"Me too." Katherine agreed. "It breaks my heart to know what you went through all alone, with no one to turn to, but now you do. I'm sure you're very capable of protecting yourself now, but if you ever feel like you can't handle something on your own, you have us to run to."

"If anyone touches you like that again, if you feel like you can't bear to hurt them, I'll kill them for you if Adora doesn't first." Cy'ra promised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catra giggled. Cy'ra was serious. That made it so much funnier. Catra purred quietly, smiling.

"Ok. I love you guys, too. Sorry for ruining the day-"

A finger to her lips made her stop. Cy'ra was giving a daring look.

"Don't even go there, mija. You didn't ruin anything. As Saz and Bastet as my witnesses, we are going to work on that apologizing habit you girls have. Catrina, you are going to be queen one day, so you should be more self-confident. You are a Dri'luth, chicita."

Cy'ra sassily poked Catra's nose.

"You bow to no one and you are inferior to no one. You are Catrina Dri'luth, princess of Halfmoon and the most badass young lady in every room. Ok?"

Catra smiled. 

"Ok, Mami. Te amo." 

Cy'ra and Katherine looked at one another in surprise. They beamed at Catra. 

"Ay! Mija! Look at you, already trying to pick up our native tongue." Cy'ra said, proudly.

Catra's chest swelled with pride. She smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm pretty awesome. Claro que si?" 

She was squished and covered in kisses from Cy'ra. Catra laughed, calling for Adora and Katherine to save her. They didn't.  
————————————

Catra was nervous. She peeked out of the curtains that the separated her from the waiting audience.

It was coronation day. All of Halfmoon and many from other kingdoms and regions of Etheria were gathered together for the occasion. Hell, even people from Adora's home planet, Eternia were there to support her. So many people would be watching her. Just great. Taking a step back, Catra wrung her hands together.

"Girl, if you don't calm down." A familiar voice said.

Spinning around, Catra saw Ka'al standing in the doorway, looking at her with a raised brow and a scolding expression on his face. Catra sighed, exasperated.

"Can you blame me? I'm about to go in front of everyone to be crowned as a princess. This is like the biggest thing to have ever happened to me, other dying a bunch in the war. This is probably worse!"

Ka'al tsked.

"Well, come here and let me check your outfit one more time. I was worried you'd ruined it by now."

Ka'al smirked, clearly joking. Catra walked up to him, standing still while he checked over the clothing, smoothing out wrinkles and wiping off imaginary dirt or whatever. He mostly seemed like he was just trying to keep himself busy. Catra watched him, noticing how nervous he himself was.

"What's up? You're not the one getting up there." She asked. 

Ka'al glanced at her momentarily before going back to adjust the white and gold fabric Catra was wearing.

"It's a big deal to everyone, your highness. We've been waiting for you to come back, or your body to be found. Thank Saz that you're alive. You have no idea how much your disappearance affected your mothers and the city. I just want this to go as perfect as possible. It's a big day. Can't have you going out there looking a hot mess."

Catra stayed silent, thinking over what Ka'al had said. 

"Wow." A voice breathed.

Catra and Ka'al looked at the doorway. Catra felt relief flow through her. Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and Scorpia stood there, gawking at her. Adora had her mouth hanging open, like an idiot. Catra blushed at the attention. 

"You look amazing, Wildcat!" Scorpia complimented. "Oh my stars! Look at you!"

Ka'al took a step back, more at ease as well. Catra took a spin, showing off a little. She earned the right. It was a big day, after all.

"I kind of love it." She commented. "Didn't think white and gold would ever look good on me."

Ka'al scoffed in the corner, rolling his eyes.

"Of course they are. It goes well with your fur color and they bring out your eyes."

Catra snorted. Looking at Adora, she could practically see her brain frying. Laughing, Catra stepped up to the taller princess and lifted her jaw to close her mouth. That snapped Adora out of her stare, looking around, cheeks bright red. Glimmer and Bow snickered.

"Sorry." Adora said, embarrassed, looking at Catra once more. "You look beautiful. Like... wow."

Catra had to purse her lips to keep the large smile forcing its way onto her face. Catra looked down at the floor, her own cheeks warm.

"You think?"

Adora nodded. 

"You nervous?" She then asked, jutting her chin out towards the area where the ceremony would be taking place soon. 

Catra's ears flattened. She rubbed the back of her neck, nodding.

"Don't be." Bow said. "You'll do great."

"Yeah." Scorpia agreed. "You got this, Wildcat."

Catra nodded, knowing they were right. This should be easy. So why did it seem to terrifying?

Hands found her shoulders. Catra raised her gaze, meeting those blazing blue eyes that held so much love and confidence for her. Adora smiled softly at Catra.

"You won't be alone. I'll be right there. Your moms said that if you want, you can have two people escort you up to the main platform where the crowning will happen. They'll be there, waiting."

Catra sighed in relief, shoulders slouching.

"Thank gods. Yes. Please, um..."

Catra placed a hand over one of Adora's. 

"I'd really like you to be with me up there."

Adora gave a nod of approval. 

"Of course."

Catra turned her head. She looked at Scorpia.  
Adora released Catra, letting the magicat approach the scorpioni princess. Catra rubbed her arm nervously.

"Um, you don't have to, but I was wondering if you'd want to be the second person to be with me up there?"

Scorpia beamed at the request. 

"Really? Me?"

Catra met her eyes. She nodded.

"Well, yeah. You're my best friend and was always there for me. You mean a lot to me and so I want you to be apart of this. If you want."

Scorpia squealed, jumping around excitedly.

"Oh, of course! I'd be honored! Man, this is so exciting. So what's the plan?"

Catra snorted at her excitement.

"Excuse me." Someone said.

They all turned around. They saw a guard peeking in through the curtains.

"We're about to begin, your highnesses." The guard informed them. 

Catra felt her stomach drop. Before she could panic again, Adora thanked the guard. Their friends went back to their seats in the crowd, wishing Catra good luck. 

Once alone, Scorpia and Adora turned their attention on Catra. 

"Hey, look at me." Adora instructed, forcing Catra to face her. 

She could see the nervousness in Catra's whole body. 

"You deserve this. This is going to be a day you'll never forget and it's a day to celebrate. Halfmoon gets a kickass princess. This is exciting, Cat. Think of it like that. You are going to go out there, confident and strong like you always are, and claim your right to the throne, and be the person Shadow Weaver never thought you could be."

Catra nodded, willing herself to believe Adora.

"Alright. I can do this."

Adora smirked, giving a sure nod.

"We'll be right by your side. I'll even hold your hand while we walk if you want."

Catra nodded in agreement. 

She looked over at K'ore and Kay'tee, who had been assigned to also escort her to the alter. They were dressed in ceremonial attire.

"You guys ready to be stuck with me til your retirements?" Catra joked.

K'ore and Kay'tee stood on their side of the curtain that led to the coronation room.

"If I may speak freely, your highness," K'ore began. "I believe that Halfmoon could not ask for a better princess. You have proven to be a strong-willed, brave, compassionate, intelligent, and trust-worthy person. I am honored to be given the privilege of serving you, princess."

K'ore brought a closed fist to his chest, over his heart in a salute. Kay'tee copied him.

Catra couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. 

"Alright, you goons. Wait until after the coronation to do that. I'm not crowned yet."

A voice and music were suddenly heard, coming from the other side of the curtain. The ceremony had begun. They all got into position, waiting for their cue. Adora held Catra's hand. The pressure calmed her nerves. 

The familiar alien body brushed up against her legs, as Melog came into view. Catra scratched them behind an ear, grateful to have another friend up there with her. She could do this.

The curtain was pulled aside. The small group walked out into the open. Catra's heart was in her throat. So many people, all looking at her. Many were whispering to one another, surprise on their faces. However, none of the Halfmoon citizens looked all too shocked by her. Maybe it was the fact that everyone in Halfmoon knew that only the next in line for the throne had two different colored eyes. However, some of the citizens from the other kingdoms were surprised to see her. 

Catra could feel her ears flattening and tail whipping anxiously. She wondered if any of these people remembered her from her time in the Horde. If they hated her for what she'd been a part of. 

Do I even deserve to be a princess, after all? Was this a mistake?

A hand slipped into hers. Catra turned her head, ears perking up in attention. She saw Adora looking at her.

"It's ok. Remember what Queen Cy'ra and Katherine said. You're their daughter and nothing you did in the past makes you less worthy of being a princess. So, head up. Walk with pride, but not too much pride."

Catra smiled. She adjusted her posture, standing tall and aimed to project air of confidence and certainty. She released Adora's hand, clasping her hands together in front of her like she'd seen other members of royalty do. She felt strong. They got to the end of the walk. Scorpia and the guards stood off to their side. Adora took Catra by the hand and escorted her up to the dais, where Queen Cy'ra and Queen Katherine were standing. 

Catra made eye contact with her moms. They smiled at her. Catra smiled back. Adora bowed to the monarchs and then went to stand beside Scorpia. Catra turned to face the audience. 

Her heart was back in her throat. So many people. Catra tried not to look like a deer caught in headlights. The music died down. 

"Thank you, everyone, for joining us this for this wonderful occasion." Cy'ra spoke up. "Today, is a day that, sixteen years ago, I had very little hope would ever happen. The raid on Halfmoon resulted in the loss of many lives and the kidnapping of our daughter, who stands before you now as a grown woman who was unknowingly raised up in the ways of the Horde and was stripped of her identity as part of Halfmoon. Today, we crown and celebrate our returned princess."

The crowd clapped. Catra smiled. Celebrating her? That was a first. No one, other than Adora and their friends on Catra's previously recognized official birthday, had ever celebrated her. It felt good. Amazing, even. 

"If I may take a moment to brag about our daughter." 

Catra could hear the smirk in Cy'ra's voice. She looked over her shoulder, up at the women. Cy'ra stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, Katherine on her other side. Cy'ra glanced at Catra, smiling.

"I will forever be grateful for our dear friend, King Micah of Brightmoon. He was the one to bring Catra to Halfmoon to reunite our daughter and us. We had no idea what to expect when he sent a letter to us, requesting a visit to our queendom, in the first time in over a decade. My dear girl is back home because of him. Also, I'd like to publicly thank Princess Adora of Eternia, also known as She-ra, who grew up beside my daughter in the Horde. Princess Adora took care of her when my wife and I weren't there to. Princess Adora loved and protected her when we couldn't and it's because of her that we are all here today. So, thank you to you both, from the bottom of our hearts."

The Dri'luth family looked over at Adora, who was blushing red and Micah who was smiling humbly at the gratitude. Another round of applause. 

"If you haven't met our soon to be crowned princess," Katherine said. "Let me tell you what I've learned in the last couple of weeks that we've gotten to know her."

Catra tensed up at that.

"She is one of a kind, and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter. As we've said, she was raised in the Horde, and was brainwashed into believing all the propaganda that was taught to the children there from the moment they can understand words. It was a place of torture and pain and trauma. Because of those she loved and their love for her in return, Catra was able to drag herself out of that toxic mindset, and see the error of her ways. Like many of the children that were trained to hate outsiders, she made harmful decisions due to her upbringing and what she was taught. However, she is still capable to care for others deep down. She managed to turn her life around for the better and continues to attempt to right the wrongs she committed. She isn't perfect, as none of us are, no matter how good we think believe ourselves to be, and she is very much aware of the outcomes of her past actions and let me tell you. She is not taking the guilt lightly. I say that, not to shield her and carry any her responsibilities for her, but to show that my wife and I recognize her as not only a flawed person, but a person who is trying to grow from her dark past and to strive for a better future."

Catra hesitantly glanced over to her friends. They were all standing together, a few of them nodding in agreement. They all looked proud of her. Not angry with what her mom was saying. Catra looked back up at Katherine.

"She is proof that a person can change for the better, if given a chance and room to flourish. She gives me hope for anyone who also found themselves in a dark place. I think we can all learn from her strength and resilience. Now, that being said, my wife and I are aware that there might be those who may not want to see her on the throne one day, and I understand that, however, if you feel that way, I ask you to at least give her a chance. She is not who she was a few years ago. She is not who she used to be in the Horde. People can change, but how do you expect them to do so, if you don't let them try? So, please, don't let your anger or pain the Horde as a whole caused you, blind you to seeing the individual person inside. She is a daughter, granddaughter, a friend, a girlfriend. Her life was also forever changed for the worse because of the Horde, and I ask you recognize that."

Catra had to fight herself to keep from fleeing. If no one in the room knew she was in the Horde before, they sure knew now. Catra didn't know how getting pity from them would be any good. Cy'ra's hand comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. A silent message.

They were on her side. Everything was alright. 

"Our daughter is new to the life of Halfmoon and also new to any life of luxury. She had no idea about family, told she was an unwanted orphan from a young age. However, I have no doubt that she will do what is best for Halfmoon. She is brilliant, resourceful, compassionate, generous, and has the heart for the position of princess and one day, queen. I know that she will make my wife and I very proud and I cannot wait to see what she is able to bring to the table. I am positive she will make us all proud, with the guidance of my wife and I, also, Saz and Bastet. Thank you."

The music started up softly, just enough for background sound. Catra turned around to face her moms. A old woman, who Catra remembered as the tribe's oldest person, so they deeply respected her, came up to the dais, also dressed in ceremonial robes. Catra knelt down, looking up at the woman. The old woman went over to where Catra's official royal crown sat on a pillow. The woman, holding the crown, turned to Catra and smiled softly.

She held up the crown for the crowd to see, making eye contact with Catra.

"Do you, Catrina Elizabeth D'rilluth, swear to govern over the people of Halfmoon according to our respective laws and customs?"

"I swear to do so." Catra replied, loud and clear. 

"Will you use your power to cause law and Justice and Mercy to be executed in all of your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you preserve the rights of the people and their freedoms of worship, beliefs, customs and preserve all such privileges and rights in our land and all of which falls under such laws and preserve their rights to their own customs, as long as the safety and freedom of the people are maintained?"

Catra was pretty sure that just meant choosing to either be religious or not. She herself didn't follow any, but she would damn sure protect the people's right to choose that path for themselves.

"All this, I promise to do."

The elder gave a nod and then placed the crown on Catra's head. The metal circlet felt a bit strange to Catra, but it felt comfortable. Not weighing her down or squeezing her brain out. A spark of power flowed through Catra's body, the magic of the tiny piece of runestone that was in the crown empowering her. Catra stood up. She turned to the crowd, shoulders back, head held high, a soft smile on her face.

Looking out at the crowd, she could tell the Halfmoon citizens were pleased with her, the rest of the audience were a mixture of responses. Some Erelandians seemed indifferent and like they had to show up for respect of the monarchy. Others, like from Salineas, were whispering amongst themselves, eyeing her, clearly holding a grudge against Catra, which made Catra wonder why they'd even showed up. It made Catra anxious, feeling all these different energies in the room, all focused on her.

She sensed her mothers standing on either side of her. Looking to the right, she saw Cy'ra, standing brave and tall as always.

"Remember." She said under her breath. "You are a person in your own right. You deserve this day and no one can take that from you. Focus on the bright side for today, and ignore the haters. Having a crown on your head won't make them like you, so you've just got to keep your head up and keep going. If they can't see how hard you work to change for the better, then that's their choice. Don't let that stop you from living your life. I'm proud of you, Catrina."

Catra's chest clenched with emotion. She nodded, unable to get the words out.

"All hail Princess Catrina D'rillith of Halfmoon!"

A guard called out.

"All hail Princess Catrina D'rilluth of Halfmoon!" The crowd echoed.

The roar of applause was deafening. There was hollering and hooting and whistling. Catra glanced over at her friends, who were very much so, the loudest ones theres. The idiots were screaming and jumping around, hugging one another. Scorpia was in tears of joy. 

"That's my best friend! You get em, Wildcat!"

"Ya, Cat! Finally, a princess!" Glimmer said, smirking.

Catra rolled her eyes, smiling. She suddenly had an idea. It was very unprofessional and would definitely get some criticism, but who cares?

"Hey, guys!" Catra called to her friends.

"Don't make a big deal out of this, and I'm only doing this in public once. Princess hug!"

In moments, Catra was surrounded by the others, all crowding around her, giggling and squealing.

"Oh, Wildcat! I knew you liked our group hugs." Scorpia gushed. 

Catra put on a fake scowl.

"Don't make me regret this!"

The hug ended, everyone giving Catra room. 

"Hey, Catra."

Catra turned around, to see Adora standing there, smiling at her. Adora dipped into a curtesy.

"Your highness." She greeted, teasing.

Catra smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. You better bow, peasants. I have a crown now, so I can prove how awesome I am."

Adora rolled her eyes, standing up. She suddenly scooped Catra up and spun her around. Catra laughed.

"Put me down, dummy." 

Adora lowered Catra back down, but didn't let go. She instead firmly wrapped her arms around Catra's waist, smiling at the shorter woman.

"I'm so proud of you. You did amazing up there." Adora praised.

Catra looked away, trying to fight the blush creeping through her face. She looked back up. Adora was beaming, her blue eyes bright with joy and pride. It was enough to make any leftover anxiety disappear, for the time being. At that moment, all Catra could think about was the happiness and relief that filled her.

This was real. She was a princess. She had a family now. Parents, and Adora and their friends. Looking around at everything, Catra couldn't help but tear up. She let out a wet laugh. A hand touched her cheek, the thumb gently wiping away the tear. Catra looked at Adora, who was looking at her, curiously.

"What is it?" Adora asked, brows pinched, seeing Catra crying.

Catra couldn't help herself. She pushed up on her toes and pressed their lips together. Adora had no issue with that, immediately kissing back. Catra wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, a happy purr rumbling through her chest. Finally pulling away, Catra smiled.

"I'm just so thankful. For everything. I would have never imagined this for my life. I never thought I'd ever... be anything more than a soldier, fighting to just survive. Now, I'm a princess and you're all here, willingly and you want me. I'm wanted."

Catra giggled, blinking back more tears. 

"I just... I'm so happy."

Adora hummed, gazing at Catra with a soft smile.

"I'm happy too. Happy that you're happy."

Adora's smile turned into a grin. She stepped back, holding out her arm.

"Now, come on, your highness. I've kept you to myself enough for now. Let's go celebrate with everyone. I'm sure your people want to meet their princess."

Catra rolled her eyes, the smile never leaving her face. She winded her hand around the crook of Adora's arm. Catra jabbed Adora with one claw.

"Don't make me hurt you, dummy." She threatened, though it was empty. "I'm already going to get shit from everyone else. Not you, too."

"Of course, your highness." Adora teased.

Catra shoved her and ran off towards her moms, Adora laughing and chasing after her. 

Catra's life couldn't be more perfect. She'd never thought that she'd end up like this, and she was more than willing to embrace this new path in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story :) would you be interested in seeing one-shots about Catra as a princess and her new life as princess of Halfmoon and all that entails? Comment all your thoughts :)


End file.
